


Creatures of the Night

by sirius1999ike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, F/F, Love, M/M, Orgy, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius1999ike/pseuds/sirius1999ike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos disfrutan un tiempo de la paz en beacon hills hasta que aparecen unas extrañas criaturas atraídas por el nemeton, las cuales están dispuestas a destruir a todo el que se le atraviese en su camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola soy Ike, este es mi primer fic, va a ser sterek, espero que les gusto, no prometo actualizar muy seguido ya que estoy en la secundaria y los exámenes me lo impiden, no prometo que sea muy bueno ya que es la primera historia que escribo.

Ya todo acabo, ya descubrimos que meredith era el benefactor siguiendo la idea de venganza del loco de Peter que le lavo el cerebro, menos mal que ya están en su celda en eichen house, kate huyo y chris y los calaveras la están persiguiendo, todavía después de dos meses de búsqueda no la han encontrado, ya la lista negra fue destruida, Derek esta bien, volvió a las 2 semanas de haberse ido con braeden, resulta que ella quería quedarse en México buscando a la loba del desierto, pero Derek no quiso, yo creó que es porque nos iba a extrañar, a su manada, a su muy rara manada.

Al mes de lo de kate, estábamos scott, liam y yo jugando en la casa de scotty cuando tocaron el timbre, como soy un simple humano no supe quien era pero me di cuenta que era algo malo cuando vi a liam y a scotty transformados preparados para una pelea, resulta que cuando bajamos, scott abre la puerta, liam y el cubriéndome con sus cuerpos formando una barrera ( después de lo de kate los tres nos unimos aun mas y ahora scotty y yo tenemos a un nuevo hermanito, al pequeño liam) detrás de la puerta de encontraba un muy lastimado garrett el cual pidio disculpas y nos explicó que violet su compañera asesina le había dado un veneno y si el no hacia lo que ella decía nunca le iba a dar el antídoto. En el fondo sentí que el decia la verdad y fue así ya que liam lo abrazo en el instante, scotty dudo un poco, pero siguiendo mis suplicas y las liam fuimos ver a deaton, le hizo unas pruebas y era verdad que tenia veneno en su organismo y que la única cura era que se transformara en hombre lobo o moriria, después de 2 semanas de prueba scott decidio morderlo y ahora es otro miembro de la manada, la verdad se a portado muy bien con nosotros y hasta me salvo la vida cuando choque mi precioso jeep contra un semaforo por estar distraido discutiendo con malia. 

Lo nuestro no duro mucho, después del accidente terminamos, decidi terminar con ella porque era muy celosa, un día lydia estaba conmigo en mi casa y malia llego furiosa y la ataco,si no fuera por scotty lydia estuviera en la clínica. Después del choque ella decidió irse con braeden a buscar a la loba del desierto quien según peter es su mamá, ya ha pasado una semana y nadie a sabido algo de ella y eso me preocupa un poco porque todavía la quiero, pero scotty, liam y garrett no se separan de mi ni un minuto distrayendome para que no me preocupe, ya tengo suficiente con mis ataques de pánico, y como mi papa se fue a la comisaría de la ciudad vecina a atrapar a un asesino en serie, me quede en casa de scotty desde hace una semana, mi papa no volverá hasta en 4 meses, todo junto hace que mis pesadillas empeoren, los primeros cinco días en casa de scott me despertaba en medio de la noche gritando y llorando por las pesadillas, scotty corría al cuarto de invitados donde me quedaba y me abrazaba por la espalda hasta que me calmaba y me quedaba dormido en sus brazos, después de que pasaran 5 días con lo mismo, melissa y scott hablaron conmigo y me dijeron que lo mejor seria que scott y yo durmieramos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños, y desde que duermo con scott ya no tengo pesadillas.  
Scotty y liam siempre estan pendientes de que coma y me tome mi adderall y los fines de semana vienen a la casa de scott liam y garrett y se quedan a dormir todo el fin de semana. Es lo mejor, nos quedamos hasta las 3 de la mañana jugando o viendo películas, nunca pensamos que nos llevaríamos tan bien con garrett y sobretodo nunca pensé que se llevaría tan bien con scott, pero debe ser la conexión que existe entre un alfa y sus betas.

Tenemos una semana sin saber nada de Derek por lo cual mañana nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer una pijamada en su loft después del entrenamiento de la manada, todos esperamos que vaya al entrenamiento de mañana porque no fue al de ayer ni al del lunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció este corto primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren que algo en especial pase en la trama de la historia me lo pueden de decir por los comentarios y hare lo posible por ponerlo en el fic. Si no les gusto diganmelo en los comentarios para ir mejorando con el tiempo y mientras me acostumbro a la historia.  
> PD: pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos.


	2. Chapter 2

Corro de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, escucho como me llaman pero no se de donde proviene esa voz, corro por el bosque a oscuras hasta que me tropiezo con algo que supongo es una raíz de algún árbol, caigo y ruedo colina a bajo por un largo rato hasta recibo un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza. 

-stiles, ayudame stiles!

otra vez esa voz, es una voz de mujer, se nota que esta en apuros, trato de correr para ayudar a quien sea que me llame, después de lo que pareciera una eternidad de correr en el bosque acercándome cada vez mas a la voz me encuentro frente al nemeton. Me quedó petrificado, pienso en porque siempre tiene que aparecer ese maldito árbol. Puedo ver como en el se encuentra sentada una mujer iluminada por la luz de la luna, una luna roja como la sangre, la mujer parece como de 25 años, tiene pelo largo y castaño, tiene un largo vestido negro con un enorme escote, tiene todo el maquillaje corrido lo que la hace ver espeluznante, y tiene los labios rojos del mismo color que la luna.

la escucho sollozar.

-Quien eres? necesitas ayuda? 

\- te estabamos esperando stiles.

la mujer empieza a reír y se levanta del nemeton me sonríe y puedo ver unos largos colmillos bañados en sangre, tiene los ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgadas, como las de un felino, una sombra crece a cada lado de ella, son unas enormes a las de murciélago, la mujer se eleva en el aire y vuela directo hacia mi, no lo pienso dos veces y me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, corro lo mas que puedo hasta que me estrelló contra un árbol...

-stiles despierta, hermano despierta! es solo una pesadilla!

-stiles estas bien?

\- tranquilo stiles estamos aquí, tus hermanos estamos aquí!

abro los ojos de golpe y empiezo a gritar, me cuesta mucho respirar hasta que siento como unos brazos se envuelven en mi abdomen desde mi espalda y siento una mano sobando mi rodilla. abro bien los ojos y veo al pequeño liam con su mano en mi rodilla y me calmo.

dejo de gritar y de llorar y scotty me aprieta en sus brazos y se que estoy a salvo, siento como deja un beso en mi frente antes de soltarme.

\- aquí esta el agua, stiles esta bien?.- la cara de garrett refleja mucha preocupación mientras me estira el vaso de agua. bebo un sorbo para calmarme.

-stiles te encuentras bien?

\- si liam, lamento haberte asustado

\- stiles quieres seguir durmiendo? son las 2 am

\- no, creo que mejor me quedo despierto

-stiles has lo que scott dice,nosotros no vamos a dejar que algo malo te pase, vamos a dormir!

me recuesto en la cama bocarriba y al instante liam se abraza a mi y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, scott hace lo mismo pero del lado izquierdo y garrett se acuesta cerca de liam el cual lo hala para que se acerque mas a nosotros, tímidamente coloca su cabeza en mi abdomen y yo le acaricio el cabello hasta que me quedo dormido.

 

-stiles despierta vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento!

-cinco minutos mas!

\- eso mismo me dijiste hace media hora!

me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño a cepillarme los dientes, abro la puerta y escucho la voz de liam en la ducha.

-Muevete stiles todos nos quedamos dormidos y si no llegamos en 20 minutos al bosque lydia y kira se van a molestar muchísimo ya nos han llamado tres veces! desvistete y bañate conmigo para ahorrar tiempo.

sin pensarlo dos veces me desnudo y me meto a la ducha con liam, la gente normal creería que es raro que nos bañemos y estemos desnudos juntos pero crecí con scott que tiene tendencia a ser nudista y siempre estoy con liam y como tiene 16 y esta en la pubertad siempre me lo encuentro desnudo "echándose una mano" y ya me acostumbre.

de repente abren la puerta y aparece un garrett todo despeinado y con cara de zombie y sin preguntar se desviste y también se mete a la ducha.

5min despues entra scott al baño  
\- perfecto fiesta en la ducha y ni siquiera me invitan

-scott entra y callate

-dios menos mal que esta ducha es grande! si no no entraríamos los cuatro! 

terminamos de bañarnos nos vestimos corriendo y fuimos al bosque

-por fin llegan kira, parrish, Derek y yo tenemos 2 horas esperandolos

todos se dividen en parejas y a mi me toca con lydia ya que es lo más cercano a un humano que hay.Después de 2 horas el entrenamiento termina.

\- Derek los chicos y yo pensamos en hacer una pijamada en tu casa ya que deaton quiere que pasemos mas tiempo en manada.

-scott deja la excusa de tiempo en manada si todos los sábados se aparecen en mi loft sin previo aviso

-entonces podemos ir?

-aunque les diga que no igual van a ir a si que no me queda de otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les allá gustado los primeros capítulos van a ser para que vayan conociendo la dinámica de los personajes duque quiero implementar si tienen alguna recomiendacion es bienvenida
> 
> PD: perdón por los errores ortográficos


	3. Chapter 3

scotty y yo somos los últimos en llegar al loft porque a la mitad del camino se espicho un caucho, todos nos acomodamos en el nuevo sofá a ver el conjuro en la televisión (después de que braeden se fue Derek remodelo su loft) después vimos annabelle y nos fuimos a dormir todos en colchonetas que pusimos en el piso. A primera hora cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa.

 

subo a mi al cuarto que scotty y yo compartimos, y escucho la ducha, veo que dejo la puerta abierta y siento un poco de curiosidad así que me acerco y veo a scott con su cuerpo de adonis desnudo en el baño, siempre lo he visto desnudo desde que somos pequeños pero siempre me a parecido atractivo (hace un mes que siento una atracción aún mayor por los hombres y me considero a mi mismo heteroflexible). Scott y yo ya nos hemos masturbado mutuamente varias veces pero siempre me he preguntado que se siente tener sexo con un hombre y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo para ayudarme a descubrirlo y tengo que aprovechar que término con kira hace 2 meses.

abro le puerta y entro al baño.  
-hey sti! como estas?  
-scotty te importaría si te acompañado a la ducha  
\- bueno no estamos apurados ni nada pero si tu quieres

POV scott

siempre me a aparecido atractivo stiles, siempre sonriente,con bellos lunares y ese trasero tan hermoso. Siempre he querido saber como seria tener sexo con el pero se que si pasara sería solo una aventura y que nunca seremos una pareja porque es como mi hermano, mi sexy hermano.

stiles se desnuda y entra a la ducha con scott y le da la espalda

-scotty me puedes enjabonar la espalda.

Dios stiles sabe como exitarme, sabe que siempre me a gustado sus lunares y su trasero y que no hay nada mas bello que su trasero con lunares y es que hasta yo mismo se lo dije. 

empiezo a enjabonarle la espalda haciendo masajes

-scotty un poco mas abajo  
bajo mis manos a su espalda baja y sigo con los masajes

-así esta bien? le digo

-mas abajo

tomo aire y con mis dos manos empiezo a masajear su hermoso trasero y acariciar con un dedo su entrada. el se da media vuelta muy cerca a mi cuerpo

-ahora me toca a mi. me dice

POV stiles

empiezo a enjabonar los enormes brazos de scott, después paso por su pecho y bajo a sus abdominales muy marcados y luego paso a acariciar, digo enjabonar su enorme erección.  
me acerco a el lo beso en la boca y me doy media vuelta y salgo de la ducha y me seco.

-te espero en la cama! le digo y acto seguido le guiño el ojo.

Me recuesto desnudo en la cama y al minuto sale scott desnudo del baño y se acusta sobre mi y me empieza a besar. giramos hasta quedar yo encima y pasamos como 20min besándonos y frotando nuestras erecciones hasta que decido besar su cuello y seguir bajando por su pecho,me detengo a chupar y a morder sus pezones y luego beso su abdomen y bajo hasta su polla, es hermosa mide 20 cm de largo (yo mismo la medí hace 6 meses) primero beso la punta y scott suela un gemido, levanto la vista, lo veo a los ojos y puedo ver la lujuria en ellos.

Le sonrío y prosigo a meterme su polla completa en la boca, chupo desde la punta hasta la base, hasta pegar mi nariz a su vello púbico el cual ya lami, sigo saboreando su pene hasta que me lo saco de la boca y le doy varios lenguetazos desde la base a la punta como si fuera un helado.

me lo vuelvo a meter en la boca hasta que scotty se corre en ella y yo trago con gusto todo lo que el suelta.

Me levantó y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana y me doy la vuelta y me pongo en cuatro.

-stiles estas seguro de esto? 

\- si scotty solo hazlo.

-si te duele me dices y me detengo.

-que bello eres, ahora hazlo!.

scott empieza a prepararme penetrandome con su dedo, la sensación es perfecta, primero me mete un dedo,luego otro y después otro.

-ya estoy listo- le digo, y el empieza a penetrarme, es la mejor sensación que he sentido en toda la vida nunca me sentí tan lleno.

\- tu y tus chistes doble sentido ahm! que rico estas stiles!

-sigue ahm sigue, quiero que me partas en dos ahj.

Scott me sigue penetrando por 20 minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos hemos dejado de gemir, al final se corre dentro de mi y siento como todo su semen se corre por mis muslos. Me abraza por la espalda y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me despierto y siento una presión en mi trasero, me doy una vuelta y veo a Scott dormido, me acerco y lo beso en los labios.

-buenos dias scotty

-sti tenemos que hablar, quiero que sepas aunque me pareces muy atractivo no estoy enamorado de ti, no me mal intérpretes, me encantó lo de anoche y espero que se vuelva a repetir, pero sólo como una aventura, algo que nos una aún más pero me gustaría tener una pareja formal y que tú también tengas la tuya, porque no sé tú pero a mí también me gustan las mujeres.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Scotty, me gustó mucho lo de anoche y me gustaría que se repitiera, sé que sólo es una aventura y yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti, siendo sincero creo que soy 100 por ciento homosexual.

-sabes que seas lo que seas siempre te voy a amar y vas a ser mi hermano.

-tu hermano con buen culo que te pone al 100%.

-Jajaja tampoco para tanto.

Me paro de la cama y me estiro revelando todo me trasero a scott (estoy practicando mi lado seductor) y me volteo y veo la enorme ereccion de scott.

\- No que no te pongo a mil?

-bueno si! me ayudas?

me acerco a el y le hago sexo oral hasta que se corre en mi boca.

-me debes dos mamadas! le digo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les allá gustado! Perdón por la demora! Como recompensa este capítulo súper perver! Los quiero gracias por leer perdón por los errores ortográficos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza he buscado en internet personas para que intérpreten a los personajes nuevos de fic. mariano di vaio como Tobias  
> mark cefalo jr como Caleb

\- Ok stiles te la mamo luego tenemos que ir al entrenamiento.

\- Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-5 minutos mejor vallamos en mi moto.

Scott se monta en la moto y yo me montó atrás de él abrazandolo por la espalda para no caerme.Llegamos al bosque en diez minutos, ya todos los demás habían llegado.

-Parece que alguien se quedo dormido- dice liam al vernos.

-Yo creo que se divirtieron anoche, los dos huelen a sexo- suela garrett riéndose.

-callense y vamos a entrenar- dice Derek molesto.

creo que esta molesto conmigo ya que ni siquiera me mira a la cara como hacia hace varios años. (Si no fuera Derek pensaría que esta celoso)

En medio del entrenamiento se escucha un fuerte rugido y a los segundos uno mas débil.Todos corren transformados directo al bosque y yo los sigo.

-Quedate aqui-ruge derek.

-QUE? por que? yo quiero ir- digo enfadado.

-Quedate no sabes defenderte y es raro que hallamos escuchado dos rujidos en beacon hills, aquí no hay tigres o leones.

\- Y que? me quedo solo para que me ataquen,no gracias- digo con sarcasmo

-Bueno entonces quedate detrás de nosotros y que liam y garrett te cubran- interviene scott.

Todos corremos directo al interior del bosque, scott va de primero seguido por un Derek transformado en lobo por completo, mas atras venimos garrett, liam, kira, lydia y yo. Nos acercamos a un tipo que esta tirado en la tierra lleno de sangre, tiene unas extrañas rayas en todo el cuerpo como un tigre y al lado se encuentra un muchacho con el mismo tipo de rayas en el cuerpo.

El muchacho se voltea y nos ruge con todas sus fuerzas, tiene colmillos mas grandes que los de un hombre lobo, tiene los ojos azules con la pupila rajada como un felino, su piel ha adoptado un color anaranjado y se nota un suave y muy corto pelaje con rayas negras, ahora estoy seguro que es un tipo de hombre Tigre.

\- aléjese de nosotros lobos! si se acercan les juro que los atacare- no tiene sentido lo que dice, es solo un hombre tigre o como se llame contra un hombre lobo alpha, uno transformado en lobo por completo y dos betas sin contar a un kitsune.

Scott se acerca para ayudarlo pero el chico salta sobre el con una facilidad extraordinaria y empieza a darle zarpazos a scott con sus largas garras pero scott le da un golpe en la cara y lo arroja al suelo (como que no conoce la fuerza de un Alpha).

-Tenemos que llevarlos con deaton a que los ayude-dice lydia.

-Si, se nota que algo los ataco, al aparecer algo con colmillos, mira las marcas del cuello del mayor- les digo.

-Scott carga en brazos al muchacho y Derek vuelve a la normalidad y carga al hombre que estaba con él.

después de un largo camino llegamos donde deaton, derek, liam y garrett se quedaron en el bosque para ver si encuentran a lo que ataco a los tigres.

-Deaton necesitamos tu ayuda- abro la puerta de la veterinaria y scott viene atras mio con el hombre cargado y yo ayudo kira a cargar al muchacho.

\- dejenlos en la mesa de metal- nos dice Deaton. -Quedense en la sala de espera mientras los reviso.

después de una hora sale Deaton.

\- los dos son weretigers, una extraña especie que se creía extinta hace años, quizá sean los últimos ejemplares, su raza es familia de los werejaguar como kate Argent. El mayor es un alpha pero no es como los alpha hombres lobo, estos alpha son muy poderosos, mas que un alpha verdadero hombre lobo, y se caracterizas por tener los ojos verdes. Estos presentan unas largas garras que son casi indestructibles al igual que sus colmillos. Su sentido de la vista y del oido son mejores que los de los lobos pero su olfato no es muy bueno, tienen una agilidad y fuerza mayor a los hombres lobo pero se tardan el doble en regenerar sus heridas. En cuanto a la criatura que los ataco no conozco a que especie pertenece.

-Se llaman Aswang- dice el muchacho tras cruzar la puerta.

\- Aswang? estas seguro?- dice deaton desconfiado.

\- Eso es lo que decían los de mi tribu antes de que los atacaran a todos, Solo quedamos Tobías y yo. Por cierto,me llamo Caleb, perdón por atacarlos.

-Tranquilo no importa- dice Scotty.

-Deaton que es un Aswang?-Pregunto.

-Son seres mitológicos que no esta comprobada su existencia, son seres súper poderosos y al igual que un kanima asesina a quien le diga su amo, pero no conozco mas información, tendré que investigar.

-Tu compañero se quedara aquí en observación para ver como avanza su regeneración espero que en 4 días este bien.

-Me puedo quedar con el?- Pregunta Caleb.

-Lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Dice Deaton.

-Mientras tanto te puedes quedar en mi casa con nosotros- dice Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por los errores ortográficos y si no les gusta el fic, es la primera vez que escribo y no se si sea bueno.
> 
> Kudos? Comentarios? Tomatazos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza es que no había tenido inspiración y he estado full de examenes, haré lo posible para actualizar cada lunes.

3 dias después...

-Ustedes dos son novios?- nos pregunta Caleb a scott y a mi.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que nos encontramos a Caleb y a Tobias. Desde ese día Caleb vive con scotty y conmigo mientras se recupera Tobías, nos contó que Tobías es su hermano mayor, que el tiene 19 años y Tobías 28. Ellos vienen de Toronto, Canadá, donde vivían junto a su familia y otras personas que también eran werejaguars pero el Aswang y su amo atacaron a toda su manada quedando vivos Caleb,Tobías y su hermana menor.  
Decidieron mudarse a Estado Unidos pero el Aswang y su amo los consiguieron y mataron a su hermana. Caleb y Tobías huyeron a Beacon hills hace dos semanas pero el Aswang los siguió y atacó a Tobías. 

Últimamente Caleb es muy cercano a nosotros y todos lo coincidiéramos un muy buen amigo.

-Nooo! por que preguntas?- dice scotty.

-Porque duermen juntos y abrazados, viven juntos, comparten la ropa y la comida, siempre se están abrazando y se todas mañanas se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y su cuarto huele a sexo y stiles huele a scott y scott hueles a stiles.

-No somos novios! somos mejores amigos desde los 5 años, vivimos juntos porque somos como hermanos y mi papa esta de trabajo en el pueblo vecino desde hace 1 mes y todavía le faltan como 3 meses para resolver el caso, compartimos todo, nos abrazamos y nos damos besos en la mejilla porque nos queremos y dormimos juntos porque somos así y nos demostramos afecto así.

-Ok y por que huelen a sexo?- pregunta Liam divertido.

-exacto expliquense, todos tenemos la misma duda!- dice Garrett serio.

-No somos novios!!! solo tuvimos sexo una vez pero por eso y ya!-dije sonrojado y veo que scotty también lo esta.

-Lo sabia! sabia que habían tenido sexo! pagame Garrett-dice Liam agarra los 100 dólares que le da Garrett.

-Parrish tu también paga que me apostaste a que estos dos eran novios. dice Lydia.

-No puedo creer que hayan apostado eso!-digo muy enojado.

-Ya stiles superalo, oye scott porque no tomamos cerveza mezclada con un poco de acónito para que nos de el efecto de borrachera?- Dice Liam.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Dice Scotty.

-No seas agua fiesta- dice Garrett tomando la cerveza con acónito.

Después de dos horas de que todos tomaran cerveza con acónito y yo cerveza normal, todos estábamos muy borrachos incluyendo a Derek y a Caleb.

-Parrish y yo nos vamos ya es muy tarde- dice Lyd, acto seguido se paran ambos y se van.

-Derek te importaría si nos quedamos aquí en tu loft a dormir?- Preguntan Liam y Garrett.

-Si pero no hagan mucho desastre- dice Derek entre hipidos.

\- Que tal si jugamos a la botella Li?- Dice Garrett con una sonrisa traviesa y se sienta junto a Liam en el piso y pone en el medio una botella vacía.

-Sti, Scotty jueguen con nosotros- dice el pequeño Liam.

Scott se sienta en el piso apoyándose de la mesa y yo al tratar de sentarme término cayendo enzima de garrett el cual me ayuda a que me acomode y me quedo sentado en sus piernas.

-Der ven a jugar!- digo con voz seductora. en serio estoy muy borracho y lo mas seguro es que Derek quiera matarme porque le llame así, pero al parecer también esta muy borracho porque se sienta en el piso junto a scotty y a Caleb.Me bajo de las piernas de Garrett para formar bien el circulo.

-Yo primero- dice el pequeño liam. gira la botella y apunta a garrett, liam gatea hasta Garrett y lo besa en la boca con mucha lengua, dios esos dos si que son sexys, no me había dado cuenta que me excitaban hasta que me di cuenta de la erección en mi pantalón.

Luego de que liam volviera a su sitio, Caleb giro la botella y le dio un beso tímido pero sexy a scotty, me puse un poco celoso así que me acerque a los dos, los separe y bese a scotty en la boca y luego me sente en sus piernas y pude sentir como su erección se presionaba en mi trasero.

siguimos jugando a la botella, Liam beso a Scott, Caleb beso a Garrett y el me beso a mi, fue un beso perfecto, luego scotty beso a Derek bajo la atenta mirada de todos, nadie antes lo había besado durante el juego.

-Sti te toca culon- me dice Garrett y me da una nalgada, giro la botella y me toca Derek, estaba muy nervioso así que no me moví pero Derek se acerco a mi y me beso, fue el beso mas sexy que he tenido en toda mi vida, se alejo de mi y me mordí el labio.

-Por que no hacemos una competencia, el que tenga el abdomen mas marcado gana una mamada del que lo tenga menos marcado- Dice Caleb y acto seguido todos nos páramos del piso y nos quitamos las playeras, sin duda alguna el abdomen mas marcado lo tenia Derek, luego scotty, Garrett, Caleb, Liam y por ultimo yo.

\- Oh stiles te toca mamarsela a Derek pero no todavía vamos a hacer tres competencias mas primero quien tiene la verga mas larga, quien la tiene mas gruesa y después quien tiene el culo mas grande y al final se cobran las recompensas. el que la tenga mas larga como recompensa va a penetrar al mas culón, el que la tenga mas gruesa va a tener una mamada de dos de su preferencia y el mas culón se las va a mamar a los dos que el decida- dice Caleb.

Todos nos bajamos los pantalones y los boxers quedando todas nuestras erecciones a la vista, Caleb pasa con una regla midiendo y al final da los resultados.

\- Garrett 17 cm,Stiles 18cm, Derek 19 cm, Scott 20 cm al igual que Liam, y yo el ganador con 22 cm- Dice Caleb victorioso.

\- La mas gruesa la tiene Scott y el mas culón y por mucho es stiles- Dice Garrett junto a Caleb.

-Que la orgía empieze- Dice Liam.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek se me acerca por la espalda y me abraza, al mismo tiempo me muerde y chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gimo bajo su nombre, me volteo y lo beso, es el beso mas sexy que me han dado, todo es perfecto, su hermosa erección se frota con la mía, sus fuertes brazos me abrazas por la cintura, muerde salvajemente me cuello y dejándome con una marca que durará por lo menos 5 días. Yo no puedo dejar de tocar su hermoso trasero. 

Miro atras de Derek y veo que scotty ya esta cobrando su recompensa, esta sentado en el sofá mientras liam y Garrett le hacen sexo oral, dios esos dos son tan sexys desnudos y están tan sexy como sus lenguas se tocan al lamer el pene de scotty, luego liam le lame los huevos mientras Garrett se mete toda la verga de scott en la boca, al mismo tiempo liam y Garrett están siendo masturbados por Caleb el cual se mete los dos penes en la boca a la vez.

Yo tan exitado al ver eso deslizó mi lengua por el pecho Derek, llego al camino de vellos que tiene en el abdomen hasta llegar a su pene el cual me meto completo en la boca y empiezo a succionar y a lamer el liquido preseminal hasta que luego de 20 min se corre en mi boca y yo gustoso lo trago todo, me carga entre sus brazos y me besa tiernamente mientras me muerde el labio y me pone encima de su cama y introduce dos dedos en mi ano dilatandolo.

-Derek no disfrutes mucho que ese culote es mio por esta noche- Dice Caleb y me empieza a lamer mi entrada, debo de admitir que se siente muy bien, luego de una sola embestida introduce su pene de 22 cm en mi culo rosando mi próstata y haciéndome gemir como prostituta.

-Yo quiero darte placer sti- dice Liam mientras me besa la boca y luego me empieza a lamer y a morder mis pezones, luego me empieza la lamer el pene hasta que se lo mete todo en la boca mientras masajea mis testículos.

El sentir como Caleb me embiste cada vez mas rápido y como Liam me lame el pene me hace creer que estoy en el paraíso, volteo anonadado por tantos sentimientos y me encuentro con unas de las escenas mas calientes que he visto en mi vida, Scott recostado contra la pared con la cabeza hacia atrás acariciando el cabello de Derek mientras este engulle su miembro. La cara de placer de Derek están hermosa que siento que me enamoro.

Que estas diciendo stiles! es derek de quien estas hablando, el que si no fuera por las 10 botellas de cerveza con acónito que se tomo estaría gruñendo cada 2 minutos o encerrado en su habitación porque se cree demasiado para dormir en el piso junto a nosotros. Me dice mi subconsciente.

Veo como Garrett se acerca a mi y me empieza besar y agarró después con mi mano su polla y me la meto en la boca, el embiste mi garganta mientras que yo con mi lengua recordó toda su verga. ver la cara de placer de Garrett y todos sus músculos desde abajo es muy sexy y es que tiene unos abdominales preciosos pero no tanto como los de Derek.

-Ahhh Liam que esperto eres- Gimo sin parar y vuelvo a meter la polla de garrett en mi boca.

-Stiles me vengo...Ahh siiii que estrecho estas culón-gime Caleb mientras se corre en mi culo, al mismo tiempo que yo me corro en la boca de Liam y Garrett en mi boca.

Saco el pene de Garrett de mi boca cuando Caleb se sale de mi y liam deja de chupar mi pene y me acerco a scotty y lo empiezo a besar el cual suelta un gemido en mi boca mientras se corre en la boca de Derek el cual se para y nos empezamos a besar y luego se une scotty para hacer un beso triple.

Luego Derek, scott y yo nos acostamos en la cama dispuestos a dormir y Caleb, liam y garrett juntan sus colchonetas en el piso y se acuestan abrazados.

Sin darme cuenta mientras trato dormir empujo a scotty al piso pero como el esta tan borracho ni cuenta se dio y decido abrazar a Derek por la cintura mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y me relajo por el latido de su corazón, ya medio dormido siento que Derek me abraza con fuerza pero con delicadeza y siento que me besa la frente.

\- Te quiero stiles- escucho que Derek dice en un susurro creyendo que yo no lo escuche porque estoy dormido, sonrió como idiota mientras me abrazo mas a el y le doy un beso en el pecho mientras me quedo dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Llevo mas de 1 hora corriendo espero que ya no me este persiguiendo otra vez esa mujer, derepente me tropiezo y caigo de cabeza enzima del nemeton, veo que tiene mi nombre tallado por lo que creó son garras y una fecha abajo de mi nombre, 25-05-15, para esa fecha faltan dos meses y una semana me pregunto que significara.

-stiles, ayudame stiles- escucho la voz de la mujer monstruo que me persigue y empiezo a correr, siento como ese ser se va acercando más a mi y siento como me agarraran del cuello y unas garras se me clavan por mi nuca. Se que este es mi fin...

Abro los ojos y me encuentro desnudo en la cama de Derek y el no esta por ninguna parte. Me levanto de la cama y veo que scotty esta acostado en el piso también desnudo y recuerdo todo lo que paso anoche, sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

Camino a la sala y me encuentro a Liam desnudo dormido en la colchoneta y a Garrett acostado enzima de Liam ambos con una ereccion, que bellos se ven y veo como Caleb se quedo dormido con una mano en el culo de Liam, que gracioso.

Agarro unos boxers morados que están tirados en el piso y que se que son de Garrett pero igual me los pongo y me quedan apretados en el trasero, y agarro un suéter azul de lana que esta en el sillón que se que es de scotty y me lo pongo, amo dormir o estar con su ropa porque me queda grande y siento que me hacer ver sexy y me siento muy cómodo y seguro.

A pesar que tuve otra pesadilla anoche quiero despertarlos a todos de una manera caliente, primero me acerco a scotty y me meto pene flacido en la boca y mientras voy lamiendole la cabeza del pene lo voy masturbando con mi mano.

-ahh Li sigue asi- gime scotty todavía dormido y me río, creo que alguien jugo con el pequeño liam anoche.

-Con que Liam mjm esta bien- me saco el pene de scott de la boca y escuchó un gruñido lastimero de scotty y me río.

-... que pasa? y por que no sigues- me dice scotty con cara de cachorrito y de recién despertado.- ya no quieres a tu hermanito?- me dice cariñosamente.

-pídele cariño a tu Li- le digo con un poco de celos, desde que Liam y Garrett entraron en la manada ya scotty no me presta tanta atención o me demuestra cariño como antes, ni siquiera cuando Allison vivía me prestaba tan poca atención.

-Sti..Sti ven acá, no te pongas celoso- Scott se acomoda y se pone unos boxers verdes que tiene al lado que son mios y se recuesta y me hala para que me apoye en su pecho y me abraza mientras yo le devuelvo el abrazo por la cintura, el me besa en la frente y yo me sonrojo.

-Sti tu sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante para mi, desde que allison murio tu eres mi ancla, eres mi hermano y lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no quiero que lo olvides.- dice Scotty.

-Yo también te amo scotty y quiero que sepas que eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo y el mejor hermano.- me acerco y le doy un pico en los labios.

-Sti ese es mi suéter?- me pregunta risueño.

-Si es tuyo perdón- le digo sonrojado.

Me besa en la punta de la nariz y me dice- Tranquilo te vez súper sexy así, y también con los boxers morados de Garrett, hacen que se te vea aún más grande el culo, me voy a dar un baño- me abraza, se para y empieza a caminar en dirección al baño.

me levanto del suelo y camino a la sala y veo a Caleb y a Garrett dormidos pero no veo a Liam. Puedo percibir el delicioso olor de wafles de la cocina y me acerco para ver quien cocina. Y encuentro con una imagen súper sexy, a Liam con unos boxers negros de scotty y con mi suéter verde de lana que le llega un poco por enzima de las rodillas. 

Me acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura y le doy un beso en la sien.- Buenos días hermanito- le digo.

-Hola Sti, me encantan tus muestras repentinas de cariño-Se volte y me da un pico en la boca (es una muestra de cariño amistoso entre scott, liam, Garrett y yo).-estoy haciendo tu desayuno favorito, wafles de fresas y arandanos y fui a comprar nutella como te gusta e hice jugo de naranja.- dice liam sonriente.

-Dios si me cocinas así todos los días y te vistes así tan sexy te juro que me caso- Le digo haciéndole cosquillas.

-No me lo digas mucho que me lo creó.- me dice.

-No seas tonto Li, eres el sueño de toda mujer y de todo hombre gay- le digo mientras lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-ABRAZO FAMILIAR- Grita Scotty y nos abraza a liam y a mi, tiene puesto mis boxers, la camiseta de Liam que le queda muy ajustada y deja ver todos sus músculos y mi chaqueta de mezclilla abierta.

-Que malos no invitan- dice Garrett que viene con los boxer blancos de Liam y El suéter morado de Caleb y viene bostezando.

-Ven acá hermanito- le digo y corre a abrazarnos.

-Son lo mejor chicos los amo- dice Liam mientras saluda con un pico en los labios a scotty y a Garrett.

-Yo también los amo, son mi única familia- dice Garrett y me da un pico en los labios a mi y a scott.

-Chicos mañana llegan mis hermanos nick y natalie, los dos son hombres lobos al igual que nosotros.- Dice Liam.

-No hay ningún problema le daremos la bienvenida a la ciudad y a la manada.-dice Scotty.

-De que me perdí?.-Pregunta Caleb entrando a la cocina desnudo y rascándose el trasero.

-De nada- Le dice Scotty.

\- Guarda ese pene amigo- dice Liam.

-Sabes que te gusta- dice Caleb tocándose. Y todos estallan en carcajadas.

-No seas cochino y vistete que vamos a comer-le digo.


	8. Chapter 8

-Que hay de desayunar?- pregunta Caleb entrando en la cocina ya vestido, lleva puesto sus boxers rosados y su suéter gris.

\- mi pequeño Liam me hizo mi desayuno favorito-digo sonriente.

-todo por ti Sti- dice Liam mientras deposita un beso en mi mejilla y termina de colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

-oigan donde esta Derek?- pregunta Garrett.

-no esta aquí, desde que me despierte no escucho sus latidos- Dice scotty antes de meterse un pedazo waffle de fresa en la boca.

-chicos me pueden acompañar a visitar a Tobías a la veterinaria de Deaton? ya debe de estar por despertar- dice Caleb.

-Claro! nosotros te acompañamos- dice Liam terminando de comer.

-Pero creo que antes deberíamos bañarnos ya que quizás Tobías se asombré cuando perciba el olor a sexo que emana de los 5- Dice Caleb pensativo.

Todos terminamos de comer, recogimos todo y fuimos a la sala.

\- Antes de irnos bañar hay que tomarnos unas fotos, soy en el que no tiene fotos de nosotros usando la ropa de los demás y de paso es la primera vez con Caleb- Digo entusiasmado.

Coloco la cámara de mi teléfono en modo contador para que cada 15 segundos tome una foto, me acerco a donde ya los demás chicos estaban sonriendo para la foto y me pongo en el medio entre scott y liam, al lado de Liam esta Garrett y al lado de scotty esta Caleb. Para la primera foto nos abrazamos todos y sonreímos, en la segunda foto scotty y liam me besan, uno en cada mejilla mientras yo sonrió sonrojado, en la tercera foto cada quien agarra el paquete del que tiene a cada lado y sonríe coquetamente, pude sentir como mi miembro crecía en la mano de Liam y como su miembro y el de scotty también crecían en mis manos. Me acerco a mi teléfono a ver las fotos, todas salieron perfectas, y agarro la primera y la coloco como fondo de pantalla.

Luego vuelvo a colocar el teléfono en la mesa y me quito el suéter quedando en boxers, volteo y veo el sexy espectáculo de como Liam, Scott, Garrett y Caleb de quitan sus suéteres quedando todos en boxers, dejando a la vista sus abdómenes marcados, luego se bajan los boxers y puedo ver como 4 miembros semi-erectos saltan libres y también bajo mis boxers dejando mi pene libre, todos caminamos al baño para meternos en la ducha.

-Ya tu no te habías bañado?- le pregunto a scott.

-Si pero no me iba a perder jugar con ustedes en la ducha y perder una vista tan sexy como todos ustedes desnudos enjabonandose unos a otros y apretaditos en una ducha pequeña- dice Scotty.

\- Y despues dicen que yo soy el pervertido- dice Garrett y todos empezamos reir.

Luego de bañarnos, bromear un rato y vestirnos salimos del loft de Derek rumbo a la veterinaria de Deaton, al entrar encontramos a Tobías sentado en la camilla, Caleb corre hacia el y se funden en un cariñoso abrazo de hermanos.

-pensé que no te salvarías y que me quedaría solo- dice Caleb llorando mientras abraza a su hermano.

-Nunca te dejare- dice Tobías y lo abraza con mas fuerza.

\- Te presento a mis amigos Scott, hombre lobo alpha, Liam y Garrett, sus betas y stiles su mejor amigo, que es humano, también en tan Derek, hombre lobo beta aceptado en la manada de scott, lydia, una banshee, y los dos hermanos de Liam que los conoceremos todos mañana, son omegas que entraran en la manada.Ellos serán nuestra nueva manada.- Dice Caleb sonriente.

\- Caleb sabes muy bien que yo soy un alpha y en una manada no puede haber dos alphas, y de paso tu y yo somos una manada, lo mas cercano a su manada es que seamos aliados, mas no podemos unir manadas- dice Tobías tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo Caleb vamos a seguir igual de unidos- dice scott mientras le sonríe a Caleb que se veia un poco triste, ya que estaba muy emocionado porque todos fuéramos parte de una sola manada.

-Pero eso si me gustaria que entre todos busquemos la forma de acabar con el Aswang- dice Tobías serio - según lo que decían los de mi aldea por cada Aswang en el mundo existe solo una persona capaz de destruirla.

-Y como sabemos quien puede destruir a este Aswang?- pregunta Garrett.

-cuenta la leyenda narrada por mi tribu, que un Aswang es al igual que un kanima, una criatura de venganza controlada por su amo que a través de el quiere acabar con sus enemigos, los Aswang a diferencia del Kanima, son una persona normal que fueron transformados por medio de un ritual mágico en un Aswang por alguien malvado para así ser su amo y saciar su sed de venganza. Se dice que al momento del ritual, nace un niño o niña en cualquier parte del mundo que es capaz de acabar con el Aswang. Este humano para acabar con el Aswang debe de conocer la identidad del amo y asesinarlo y así salvar a el Aswang y pueda volver a ser la misma persona que era antes de la transformación.- Narra Tobías.

-Tenemos que buscar la forma de averiguar quien es el humano que es capaz de acabar con el Aswang.- dice Liam.

Cuando Liam termina de hablar, lo llaman por teléfono y sale a atender.

después de 5 minutos liam vuelve a entrar y dice - chicos me acaban de llamar mis hermanos y me dijeron que su vuelo se adelanto y que ya están aquí en beacon hilos y si podemos irlos a buscar.

\- Si vamos en mi jeep todos- digo.

\- Yo me voy a quedar con Tobías - dice Caleb.

Scott, Liam , Garrett y yo salimos de la veterinaria de Deaton rumbo a el aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos nos bajamos y seguimos a Liam en el aeropuerto para encontrar a sus hermanos. Liam corre cuando ve a tres adolescentes parados con unas maletas en las manos y salta sobre uno para abrazarlo, dios si creia que Liam era guapo sus hermanos son modelos perfectos, su hermana es un poco pequeña con una cara de muñeca preciosa y el cabello es mitad castaño mitad rubio teñido, y su hermano es un poco mas alto que Liam con el mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello pero sus ojos son mil veces mas llamativos y hermosos que los de Liam y se nota que tiene un cuerpo trabajado y sexy.

Y OH DIOS MIO quien es ese dios que esta con ellos!? despues de Derek es lo mas bello que he visto un este mundo (no acabo de decir que Derek es lo mas bello que he visto, no estoy enamorado y no estoy enojado porque anoche me dijo que me quería y ahora no me responde los mensajes). Este chico teniente un cuerpo hermoso,musculoso y bronceado, su cabello es perfecto al igual que su cara y todo en el.

\- chicos ellos son mis hermanos nick y natalie y el novio de mi hermana Adam- dice Liam muy alegre (el coño de la madre es hetero y tiene novia pienso).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy costanza como natalie  
> sean o'donell como nick  
> enzo carini como adam


	9. Chapter 9

-Bienvenidos a la manada- dice scotty mientras muestra sus ojos rojos de alpha, el cual fue respondido por tres pares de ojos amarillos de sus nuevos betas. 

1 semana después...

Las pesadillas con esa horrible mujer demonio han empeorado, ahora cada vez que duermo, sea día o noche sueño con ella, siempre en el bosque y siempre me encuentro con mi nombre y la fecha tallada en el nemeton, ya solo faltan dos meses.  
Cada vez las pesadillas son peores, hoy soñé que estaba con la manada en el bosque y por un momento pense que con toda la manada junta íbamos a lograr acabar con ella pero fue todo un desastre, todos terminaron heridos sobre todo Derek y scott, y Caleb y Tobías terminaban muertos. La peor parte fue cuando la vi atravesar el pecho de Derek con sus garras y Derek caía desplomado al suelo mientras se desangraba, ese momento se sintió tan real y sentí como algo en mi se destruía, gracias a dios fue solo una pesadilla.

Debido a que estamos en vacaciones y la amenaza del Aswang sigue tangible en el aire, la manada a decidido entrenar en el bosque junto a Caleb y Tobías. ahora el entrenamiento en mucho más duro que antes, el entremaniento es como un juego de captura la bandera, creando dos bandos con miembros que rotan diariamente para forjar el trabajo en equipo y la confianza entre todos los miembros de la manada, cada bando escoge un área del bosque como territorio y deciden entre atacar al equipo contrario o defender el territorio y la bandera, o dividirse para que unos cuiden la bandera mientras que otros salen a capturar la otra.

Lydia y yo aunque no tengamos ningún poder para defendernos hemos entrenado mucho el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con bankaws, cuchillos, dagas, arcos y ballestas cortesia de chris argent, con previo entrenamiento claro esta. Lydia a aprendido a gritar con su poder de banshee y aturdir a todos, lo cual le da ventaja al distraer a los demás.

\- El dia de hoy el equipo delta estara conformado por Derek, Stiles, Tobías, Lydia y Adam. Y el equipo gamma va a estar formado por Liam, Garrett, Caleb, Nick, Natalie y yo. El equipo delta en el territorio de la antigua mansion hale y el equipo gamma en el territorio adyacente al claro- dice Scott serio, para acto seguido separarnos en los equipos y dirigirnos a nuestros territorios con nuestra respectiva bandera. 

Mansión Hale, territorio actual del equipo delta:

\- Stiles tu vigila el este y el norte, Lydia tu vigila el sur y el oeste y Adam tu cuida la bandera ya querés el mas rápido de todos, Tobías va a atacar por el norte al territorio del equipo gamma ya que van a cuidar los alrededores sin esperar un ataque de frente y yo por el este y buscare la bandera.- dice Derek autoritariamente.

Adyacencias al claro, territorio actual del equipo gamma:

\- Natalie y Garrett cuiden el norte y sur, Liam y Nick cuiden el este y oeste y Caleb y yo atacaremos por el sureste.- dice scott y aulla dando a entender que ya están listos y a lo lejos es respondido por fuerte rugido de tigre que reconoce como el deTobías lo que da inicio al entrenamiento de hoy.

Narración en tercera persona.

Tobías y Derek salen corriendo al territorio del equipo gamma en las adyacencias del claro, Tobías por el norte y Derek por el este, después de un largo camino de carrera y esquivar árboles y raíces en el camino, Tobías llega primero que Derek al territorio del equipo gamma. Se sube a un árbol y puedes observar a su izquierda a Natalie y a Garrett a su derecha, salta del árbol cayendo encima de Natalie, esta trata de liberarse pero Tobías la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza y queda desmayada al instante, antes de que se diera cuenta Garrett llega a tras de él y le da un zarpazo en la espalda, este gruñe dolor y se da la vuelta y de un golpe en el estómago arroja a Garrett contra un árbol, Garrett adolorido se levanta y correr a toda velocidad contra Tobías y le clava sus garras en el pecho, Tobías para defenderse golpea con el codo en la barbilla a Garrett y luego le da un puñetazo en la cara después de golpearlo se sienta en el piso adolorido por sus múltiples herida qué tardan en curar, Garrett se levantó del suelo y ataca por sorpresa a Tobías clavando en sus garras en el cuello y éste estira su brazo hacia atrás y le clava las garras en la espalda alta muy profundo y baja por su espalda dejando profundas heridas.

Garrett cae al piso mal herido y sangrante, y al lado de el cae Tobías por las heridas que aun no sanan, sobre todo la del cuello.

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión Hale, se acercan a máxima velocidad Caleb y Scott, y se tienen detrás de un árbol desde el cual pueden observar que la bandera está cuidada por un distraído Adam. Scott sale de detrás del árbol y una flecha atraviesa su pecho y recibes tres flechas más, las cuales se incrustan en su estómago, y una daga se dirige a su frente pero este usando sus reflejos la agarra en el aire. Y se arranca las flechas de su torso, Scott le hace señas a Caleb para que capture la bandera mientras el distrae a Lydia y Stiles. Caleb corre hacia la bandera esquivando las flechas de Lydia, pero es tacleado contra el suelo por Adam el cual le da tres profundos zarpazos en el pecho, Caleb dobla las rodillas al nivel del pecho de Adam e impulsa y lo arroja por los aires pero dos flechas atraviesan su brazo izquierdo y una navaja se clava es su pecho, Scott corre y golpea a Stiles dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo mucho porque sabe que no tiene autocuracion, Lydia arroja una flecha a los pies de scott y una a los pies de Caleb, las dos estallan al mismo tiempo liberando un resplandor que los deja ciegos por el momento y Lydia corre a tratar de levantar a Stiles y Adam se recupera del golpe en su nuca que se dio al caer.

Al otro lado del bosque Derek lucha contra Liam y Nick, tenia la ventaja hasta que Nick se monto en su espalda y empezó a dejarle muchos zarpazos por todo el cuerpo, mientras Liam estaba mal herido en el suelo a pocos metros de allí, Tobías aparece de repente y le clava las garras a Nick en la espalda y lo levanta por los aires y lo arroja contra una piedra, el cual queda inconsciente por el golpe. Tobías corre y agarra la bandera y ruge dando a conocer que su equipo es el vencedor. Tobías carga a Garrett y a Natalie y Derek a Liam y a Nick hacia la vieja mansión Hale donde les sanaran las heridas y los dejaran descansar.

Al llegar a la mansión Hale, entran a la sala un poco destruida y se encuentran a un stiles feliz por haber ganado y con un vendaje en la cabeza, Lydia, Adam, Scott y Caleb están sentados en el sofá tomando agua y recuperándose. 

Dejan a Caleb sobre la mesa ya que fue el mas herido y Liam corre preocupado y le desgarra la camiseta y le da la vuelta y con un paño mojado deside limpiar su espalda ensangrantada donde ya solo quedando pequeños rasguños que en minutos ya no estarán, Natalie y Liam se despertaron en el camino a la mansión y se dirigieron a la cocina de la mansión en búsqueda de agua, Derek recuesta a nick en el piso y le pone su chaqueta de cuero bajo la cabeza para que la use como almohada.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento, del cual todos quedamos exhaustos, nos fuimos al loft de Derek para relajarnos y pasar un buen tiempo en manada. Lydia no vino con nosotros ya que se fue de comprar con Parrish, últimamente están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y se que pronto van a ser pareja si es que no lo son ya. Y Natalie tampoco viene porque fue a un concierto de maroon 5, yo quería ir con ella ya que soy fan de la voz de Adam Levine pero las entradas se habían agotado, lastimosamente. Antes de ir al loft de Derek Scotty, Liam, Adam y yo salimos a comprar cervezas, que los chicos mezclaran en el loft de Derek con acónito para que les haga efecto.

-Ya llegamos gente.- decimos Liam y yo cargando las cajas de cerveza y atras de nosotros vienen Scott y Adam que traen más cajas de cerveza.

-FIESTA! FIESTA! FIESTA!- Canturrea Nick divertido mientras Adam se ríe.

\- Alguien que me recuerde porque estoy en una fiesta de adolescente supernaturales, borrachos y calenturientos?- dice Tobías serio.

\- esta aquí porque eres todo lo que dijiste menos adolescente, eres mi hermano y me estas acompañando, tienes que pasar más tiempo con la manada para conocerlos mejor y además tu querías venir- dice Caleb irónico.

Luego de que los chicos mezclaran las cervezas con acónito y bebiéramos unas cuantas decidimos jugar "nunca nunca", el juego consiste en que por turnos a la persona que le toca diga " yo nunca nunca he _________ ______", si alguno del grupo lo ha hecho tiene que tomar un trago largo de cerveza y el que se emborrache de ultimo gana.

Todos nos sentamos juntos en el piso y cada uno con su cerveza a un lado. Y las cajas cerca para cuando se acaben las que tenemos ahorita. El orden es, primero Liam, luego Garrett, Derek, Adam,Stiles,Nick,Scott, Caleb y Tobías.

-Yo nunca nunca he sido penetrado- dice Liam, Nick agarra su botella y le da un trago largo lo que da a entender que a el si lo han penetrado, luego Tobías toma de su cerveza, también a sido penetrado (dios no sabia que Tobías es gay, ojala un día pueda ver desnudo a ese Adonis) y luego yo tomo de mi cerveza recordando cuando Caleb me penetro. 

\- Yo nunca nunca he besado a Derek- dice Garrett, Scott y yo le damos un trago a la cerveza ya que nosotros si lo hemos besado, la verdad pobre del que no a besado esos labios ya que de ellos recibi el mejor beso de mi vida (Y después dices que no estas enamorado de el me dice mi subconsciente).

-Yo nunca nunca me he masturbado analmente- dice Derek, Scott, Liam, Garrett, Nick, Adam, Tobías y yo le damos un largo trago a nuestras cervezas ( a este paso voy a ser el primero en emborracharse).

-Yo nunca nunca me he masturbado pensando en stiles desnudo- dice Adam. Scott, Liam, Garrett, Nick, Derek, Tobías y Caleb le dan un trago a su cerveza, luego de eso todos se me quedan viendo con cara de lujuria y me asusta un poco, pero a la vez me hace sentir muy atractivo, sobre todo pensar que Derek se a masturbado pensando en mi, es lo que mas me emociona y hace que me sonroje.

-Yo nunca nunca he lamido un culo- digo, y en eso Derek, Adam, Tobías y Caleb beben de su cerveza.

-Scott toma de tu cerveza que tu ya me has lamido el culo- digo y todos se me quedan mirando y estallan en carcajadas y yo me ruborizó porque no había pensado lo que dije, luego esto Scott le da un trago a la cerveza como penitencia.

\- Yo nunca nunca he recibido sexo oral- dice Nick y todos los demás del grupo toman de su cerveza.

\- Yo puedo resolver eso- digo y le sonrio seductoramente y el se sonroja.

-Yo también puedo ayudar- dice Scott, y Liam, Adam y Garrett asienten gustosos de ayudar también.

Me acerco a Nick y desabrocho el botón del pantalón y se los quito al igual que los boxers, lo beso en la boca y el me corresponde salvajemente y me quita la camisa y se quita la de el, me agacho ante el y me meto su pene erecto en la boca y empiezo a chuparlo, Scotty se acerca a nosotros y besa la espalda y va bajando hasta que besa mis redondas nalgas, luego se levanta y besa a nick en la boca y luego a mi y se agacha a mi lado y empieza a lamer conmigo el pene de nick y nuestras lenguas se unen mientras lamen enorme polla de Nick.

Escucho gemidos a mis espaldas por lo cual mi subconsciente me dice que voltee y le hago caso, y puedo ver una perfecta orgía de los miembros de la manada, todos están desnudos, Derek esta recostado en cuatro sobre el sofá mientras es penetrado por un Tobías que se ve completamente excitado, Adam esta recostado sobre la alfombra con sus piernas en los hombros de Liam mientras es penetrado fuertemente ( y yo de pendejo creyendo que era heterosexual, me pregunto si Natalie sabrá que a su novio le gusta que lo partan en dos). 

Y Caleb y Garrett están haciendose sexo oral mutuamente en la pose del 69. Al mismo tiempo Caleb esta siendo penetrado por dos dedos que Garrett.

Sin duda esta es la mejor forma de relajar los músculos después del entrenamiento y me río por mi pensamiento.


	11. Chapter 11

1 día después...

Estamos toda la manada reunía en el bosque ya que mi papá nos había llamado para decirnos que ya se han encontrado tres cadáveres en el y con múltiples arañazos en todo el cuerpo pero mas que todo en el cuello, me dijo que el sospecha que tenia que ver con los seres supernaturales ya que en Beacon Hills no hay ningún animales que pueda ser el responsable de dichos arañazos.

Nos dividimos en grupos para estudiar el entorno a los lugares donde fueron hallados los cuerpos buscando algún tipo de rastro o indicio del culpable de estas muertes. 

Scott, Caleb y yo fuimos donde fue encontrado el último y mas reciente cadáver, según los forenses falleció hace 18 horas, Derek, Natalie y Tobías fueron al lugar donde fue hallado el segundo cadáver y Liam, Adam y Nick se encuentran en camino al donde estaba el primer y más antiguo cadáver.

Mientras Scott olfatea el entorno en búsqueda de alguna pista, Caleb se subía a al tope de un árbol para tratar de observar o escuchar algún indicio o movimiento en el bosque fuera de lo común. Mientras tanto me acerco más a donde se hallaba el cadáver, para buscar alguna huella en el suelo. Veo en el suelo un poco de sangre, cerca de una inscripción en el suelo. 25-05-15, Que raro esta fecha me parece conocida pero no se de donde... Para esta fecha solo falta 1 mes y una semana.

( Escuchar música de multímedia*)

Escucho un fuerte chillido a lo lejos en el cielo lo que me hace voltear pero no logró observar nada en el cielo.

-Scott escuchaste eso?- Le pregunto a scott alerta.

-Si- Me responde scott ya transformando observado nuestro al rededor buscando la criatura que produjo ese horrible y agudo chillido.

-Caleb esta pendiente si encuentras algo- le dice Scott.

De repente a lo lejos cerca donde se encontraban Liam, Adam y Nick se escuchan dos auillidos lastimeros, los han atacado, Scott y yo nos disponemos a ir a donde están los otros para ayudarlos pero vemos como una criatura voladora se acerca a máxima velocidad a Caleb y como esta le da dos grandes zarpazos en la espalda, Caleb intenta defenderse pero no lo logra, la criatura le da otro zarpazo y Caleb cae de la cima del árbol y se estrella fuertemente contra el suelo y queda inconsciente.

La criatura baja hacia Scott y este le ruge buscando intimidarla e inicia una batalla de arañazos entre la criatura y Scott.

-Cuidado Scott es el Aswang!- Se escucha la voz desganada de Caleb antes de que se vuelva a desmayar.

Scott logra clavar sus garras a un lado de la ala derecha del Aswang que es parecido a la ala de un murciélago, y deja cuatro aberturas en la ala lo cual le debería de impedir o dificultar el vuelo, la criatura suelta un agudo alarido de dolor y con todas sus fuerzas deja un zarpazo a Scott en la espalda y este cae mal herido al piso.

El Aswang se acerca a mi y me empieza a ahorcar, no puedo respirar, quizás... quizás mue..ra.

-Tu... Tu eres l-a criatura de mis pesa-dillas- digo sin energías mientras me quedo sin aire.

Siento como se afloja el agarre de mi cuello pero no puedo respirar y solo veo oscuridad...

*Narrador omnipresente*

Derek escucha como se lleva a cabo una lucha al otro lado del bosque y junto a Tobías y a Natalie se transforma y se dirigen en cuatro patas para mayor agilidad al lugar de donde provenía el disturbio, a medida que se acerca se da cuenta que es donde Scott, Stiles y Caleb buscaban pistas sobre la criatura que ataco a tres personas en el día de ayer en el bosque y puede oír varios golpes y jadeos de dolor a medida que se va acercando al lugar donde se llevan a cabo los hechos.

-STILES!!!- Grita Derek asustado cuando lo ve caer al la tierra y ve a la criatura huir volando torpemente del lugar lo cual le confunde un poco, se acerca con pánico hacia el estúpido muchacho hormonado que siempre se mete en problemas, cosa que fue lo primero que pensó de Stiles cuando lo conoció pero al pasar los años empezó a admirar y a agarrarle cariño a la persona que el coincidiera la mas valiente y leal que hay. 

Últimamente de una manera muy discreta Derek a vigilado a Stiles para que no le pase nada, luego de lo ocurrido con el nogitsune, Derek se colaba al cuarto de Stiles y lo vigilaba durante horas mientas este dormia, para lo que el pensaba evitar otra catástrofe, pero algo que Derek no quiere aceptar ni siquiera quiere coinciderar es que quiere de verdad al chico que se encuentra sin respirar entre sus brazos, puede observar huellas de garras y cortes en su cuello productos de cuando el Aswang ahorcaba a Stiles. Y Derek con los ojos tristes y aguados carga a Stiles y se dirige a la clínica de Deaton para trartar de salvarlo, no Stiles esta sano y salvo!, piensa Derek mientras un lágrima corre por su mejilla porque puede que eso no sea cierto. Natalie carga a un inconsciente y mal herido Caleb y lo lleva también a la clínica veterinaria donde se encontraran con Adam, Nick y Liam, atrás de Natalie viene Tobías con un Scott en condiciones similares a las de Stiles y Caleb.

3 Horas después en la clínica veterinaria de Deaton...

-Lamento decir esto pero no quiero estar con rodeos, siento mucho informarles que esta muerto, hice lo posible para salvarlo pero no lo logre, los otros dos están a salvo recuperándose en las camillas, uno más herido que el otro pero ambos vivos - Notifica Deaton a la manada antes de entrar otra vez al consultorio dejando un alma destrozada y otras muy heridas en la sala de espera de la clínica veterinaria.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba sin duda alguna destrozado, todavía no puede creer que la única persona importante en su vida alla muerto, el sin duda lo quería pero nunca se lo dijo, y ya nunca podrá decírselo. Después de que la mayoría de su familia muriera quedo sumamente devastado, pero al estar con el encontró una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y poder seguir a delante, toda esperanza de paz y felicidad que el podía tener se encontraba en esa persona que ahora ya no se encontraba con vida, lo peor de todo es que era tan joven y tenía tanto por vivir y conocer sobre la vida.

Luego de que Deaton entrara de nuevo al consultorio volteo a ver al otro hombre en la sala, este aun con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de tristeza por pensar que la persona por la cual se preocupaba tanto estaba muerta y ahora de felicidad por saber que la persona por la cual derramo tantas lágrimas  porque pensaba que podria estar muerta ahora se encontraba viva y recuperándose detrás de esa puerta. La verdad estaba feliz por el ya que no perdió a quien quiere tanto y espera que después de todo esto puedan ser felices.

Sin saber a donde ir cruzo la puerta ignorando los llamados de los demás miembros de la manada que querían darle el pésame y brindarle su apoyo, pero el no estaba de ánimos así que se fue corriendo al bosque con el objetivo de asesinar a quien tuvo la osadía de acabar con la vida de su hermano.

En la clínica de Deaton.

Derek aun con las lágrimas en los ojos que ahora son de felicidad y preocupación porque todavía esta asustado porque pensó que Stiles había muerto, decide atravesar la puerta que lo separa de la única persona importante en su vida.

Al verlo acostado en la camilla con un collarín, puntos de sutura en la sien y múltiples arañazos en todo el cuerpo hizo que se le aguaran los ojos y corrió hasta estar al lado de él, nunca en la vida lo había visto tan frágil e indefenso, lo cual despertó en él un sentimiento de protección mayor del que ya existía así el castaño y se prometió que no permitiría que más nunca nada ni nadie dañara a su Stiles. Se acerco lentamente a él y depósito un casto beso en sus labios y otro en su sien.

Acerco una silla si se sentó al lado de la camilla, con una de sus manos agarro suave y delicadamente una de las manos de Stiles con un cuidado extremo como si pensara que si lo apretaba mucho se podría romper en mil pedazos y con la otra mano acariciaba inocentemente el cabello del castaño, y se puso a pensar que se veía mucho mas atractivo desde que se dejo el cabello largo formando un pequeño copete, y se acordó que tenia que agradecerle a Lydia por darle consejos a Stiles de como vestirse a la moda, no es que no le gustara como se veía antes, todo lo contrario, pero se ve mucho mejor con unos jeans ajustados que le marcaban el trasero, y una camiseta cuello en V señida al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus brazos y abdomen que por los entrenamientos estan muy bien trabajados y también usando una botas cafés, o unos zapatos vans a la moda y su sudadera que por nada del mundo dejaría de usar, y eso le gusta porque lo hace ver mas tierno.

Le pone nostálgico pensar en el pobre de Tobías que hace poco salió corriendo devastado por la noticia de la muerte de su hermano Caleb, Tobías le había contado a Derek que su hermano era lo único que le quedaba y que lo apreciaba muchísimo y que lo hacia muy feliz pero que nunca se no había dicho por pena y Derek se sintió identificado ya que toda su familia había muerto en el incendio pero desde que conoció a Stiles se entretenia y tenia alguien por el cual preocuparse y a alguien que se preocupaba por el, además que con el tiempo llegó a enamorarse de aquel chiquillo hiperactivo que ahora se encontraba sin energías recostado en una camilla.

Y Derek se propuso conquistar a Stiles a toda costa y quererlo y protegerlo mientras el este con vida.

-Como esta?- Le pregunta Liam preocupado por su hermano de otra madre.

\- Recuperandose, todavía no a despertado- dice Derek.

-Pronto lo hará- le dice y le da un apretón en el hombro y le dedica un sonrisa triste pero sincera.

\- Y Scott?- pregunta Derek.

\- Terminado de recuperarse gracias a que Adam, Garrett y Natalie absorbieron su dolor- Dice Liam. - No has pensado en absorber el dolor de Sti?.

Derek en silencio se levanda las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero mostrando sus manos y brazos llenos de venas negras de absorber todo el dolor de Stiles y Liam queda asombrado ya que nunca había visto un poder de curación tan desarrollado, solo lo había visto en Scott pero pensó que solo lo podía hacer porque era un alpha, él sabía que Stiles estaría protegido con Derek así que se alejo para volver a cuidar a su alpha.

Al rato se acerca Garrett y agarra la mano libre de Stiles para el también absorber su dolor y en silencio le tiende una botella de agua a Derek, el cual acepta y le agradece con un gesto facial.

Tiempo después Garrett se va de la clínica veterinaria a su casa a dormir y antes notificarle a el Sheriff que Stiles se encuentra bien, Derek ignoro los consejos de Deaton de que fuera a su loft a descansar, alegando que el cuidaría de Stiles, a lo que Derek negó y se quedo al lado de Stiles sin soltar su mano.

A mitad de noche Derek se quedó dormido con la cabeza recostada en el abdomen de Stiles y sin soltar aún el agarre a su mano.


	13. Chapter 13

Son las 8 de la mañana y Stiles se remueve incómodo en la cama porque le molesta la luz del sol en su cara, cuando se mueve siente dolor en el cuello y un poco de ardor en varias partes del cuerpo como si tuviera muchas heridas, y siente un peso en su abdomen y algo agarrando su mano. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con un dormido Derek acostado en su abdomen y con su mano entrelazada en la de él. Puede observar como él tiene una especie de collarín el cuello y a su cabeza llegan los recuerdos de lo sucedido con el Aswang. Debería de tener un dolor mucho mayor al que tiene ahora y supone que alguien de la manada a tomado su dolor.

Después de 30 min de pensar en que hacer decide despertar a Derek acariciandole tímidamente el cabello. Derek se remueve aún dormido y apreta más el agarre a la mano de Stiles pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Der... Derek despierta- dice Stiles en voz baja mientras sigue acariciando inconscientemente su cabello.

\- Uhm... Que paso?... Stiles despertaste, estas bien?- dice Derek un poco adormilado.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza y el cue- Stiles no termina de contar que es lo que le duele cuando ve como la mano de Derek se llena de venas negras lo cual significa que Derek le esta quitando el dolor.

-Stiles quiero hablar contigo antes de que pierda la valentía para contarte, desde hace ya un tiempo me he sentido confundido sobre sentimientos hacia ti, cuando te conoci pense que eras un humano tonto y comun que seguia a su mejor amigo en las mil y un aventuras pero luego nuevos sentimientos llegaron a mi sobre ti, antes no conocia muy bien que sentimientos eran pero con lo ocurrido con el Aswang me permitió pensar que no quiero perderte porque yo....

-Stiles que bueno que despertaste estaba muy preocupado por ti- Entra Liam corriendo y sin darse cuenta interrumpe el momento más importante hasta ahora de la vida de Stiles ya que no sabe si por fin después de muchos años sus sentimientos hacia Derek serán correpondidos, Liam tan despistado e inocente como es decide lanzarse a abrazar a Stiles separando las manos entrelazadas de Derek y Stiles de las cuales no se dio cuenta.

-Sti que bueno que estas bien, no quería imaginar mi vida sin ti- dice Garrett tan dramático como siempre y abraza a Stiles y a Liam.

Stiles corresponde el abrazo múltiple y voltea disimuladamente buscando a Derek con la mirada pero no lo encuentra por ninguna parte, sin duda Liam y Garrett le van a pagar caro el haberle interrumpido su posible charla romántica con Derek, ya van a ver que cuando estén follando va entrar a la mitad del acto y los va a obligar a ver una película y no los va dejar tener relaciones, y pobre de ellos si deciden volverse novios como Liam planea, ya que parte de su venganza será cortar todo momento romántico como le acaban de hacer a él.

\- Que a pasado mientras no estuve?- pregunta Stiles luego que lo sueltan Liam y Garrett.

\- bueno, no mucho ya que solo estuviste inconsciente durante 32 horas, en resumen Derek te encontró en el bosque desmayado y te trajo hasta acá, y Garrett y yo trajimos a Caleb y a Scott, Scott están en la otra habitación terminando de curarse, en realidad ya se curo pero Deaton quiere que descansé ya que no se cura tan fácil haberse roto la columna y muchas vértebras, Caleb esta... Esta muerto, al parecer sus heridas fueron extremas y la caída desde el pico del árbol le rompieron las costillas y al parecer una de las costillas se clavo en un órgano que ya no me acuerdo como se llama- narra Liam triste por Caleb.

\- Dios no puede ser! Como esta Tobías- Pregunta Stiles triste y anonadado mientras una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

-El probre de Tobías cuando se entero de la muerte de Caleb corrió al bosque y no lo pudimos detener, no sabemos mas nada de él- dice Garrett.

\- Pobre de él, bueno cambiando de tema que no quiero llorar desde cuando esta aquí Derek?- Cuestina Stiles.

\- Oh no sabes? El te encontró en el bosque mal herido y corrió hasta acá y te dejo que Deaton te curara, el quería estar siempre a tu lado pero Deaton no lo dejo, ya que incomodaba en el momento de la sutura de las heridas, estuvo todo el tiempo en la sala de espera esperando buenas noticias, y cuando Deaton dijo que uno de ustedes había muerto Derek empezó a llorar en silencio, se notaba devastado, luego que Deaton dijo que estabas curándote corrió a verte y se abrazo a ti y se quedo siempre a tu lado, agarrado a tu mano y quitándote el dolor, yo vine antes de irme en la noche y te quite un rato el dolor pero note que ya no te quedaba casi nada y me di cuenta que Derek te lo había quitado casi todo.- Me explica Garrett.

\- por que Derek actuó así?- cuestina Liam.

\- Creó que ya se siente en manada con nosotros y le importamos todos- dice Garrett.

Ojalá no sea sólo por eso, piensa Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek salió molesto de la clínica veterinaria ya que el quería confesarle de una vez a Stiles sus sentimientos, con el Aswang suelto que es probablemente la criatura mas fuerte que a conocido, no saben cuanto tiempo les queda de vida y él no soportaría morir o ver morir a Stiles sin haberle declarado sus sentimientos.

Por lo cual se subió a su camaro y fue a la tienda mas cercana donde compraría lamparas de gas, velas, manteles, sillas, una mesa y todo lo necesario para una cena romántica en el bosque bajo las estrellas.

En el auto mientas conducía decidió escribirle a Stiles por mensaje para saber a que hora salía de la clínica y así poder pasar buscándolo.

-teléfono de Derek-

Derek: Stiles a que hora te dan de alta?

Stiles: Derek hola! según Deaton me puedo ir a las 5, ya me quito el collarín pero no puedo conducir, voy a tener que llamar a Scott que me pase buscando, cambiando de tema, lamento mucho que Liam y Garrett te hayan interrumpido cuando hablabas conmigo, no quiero sonar molesto pero ¿que me querías decir?, la verdad me quede con la intriga.

Derek: Yo te busco.

Stiles: tranquilo no es importante, no quiero molestar, le puedo llamar a Scott para que me venga a buscar y así me lleve a casa, se que estuviste conmigo en la clínica cuidándome y te lo agradezco muchísimo por lo cual debes descansar. 

Derek: No es nada, a las 5 estoy allá.

Stiles: Ok.

Todo esta pasando como Derek lo tenia planeado, buscar a Stiles en la clínica pero que el no sepa nada de la cena y que crea que lo va a llevar a su casa y no al bosque de Beacon Hills.

Luego de tres horas de comprar y decorar una parte del bosque de Beacon Hills donde se llevara acabo la cena romántica que Derek preparo para Stiles, Derek fue a su loft a bañarse y a cambiarse para estar listo y bien vestido para Stiles. Luego paso por su restaurante favorito para comprar la comida que comerá con Stiles en su cita.

Estacionamiento de la Clínica veterinaria de Deaton. 5 pm

Derek llega puntual a la clínica y ve que Stiles ya lo esta esperando en la puerta con un bolso con sus cosas en el. Se baja del camaro sin apagarlo para ayudar a Stiles con su bolso y abrirle la puerta.

Durante el camino Stiles se mantuvo en silencio y nervioso ya que no sabia como actuar junto a Derek, sumiso en sus pensamientos sobre que abra querido decirle Derek y embobado viéndolo tan guapo vestido y con olor a perfume no se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a su casa hasta que el camaro de Derek se detiene de repente.

-Derek... pensé que me ibas a llevar mi casa- Dice Stiles curioso.

-Solo vamos a tardar un rato- Dice Derek y empieza a caminar dejando a Stiles hablando solo atrás.

-Pero... oye no me dejes aquí sólo- Camina a paso rápido para alcanzar a Derek.- Desde lo ocurrido con el Aswang me da un poco de miedo el bosque - Dice incómodo viendo a todos lados paranoico.

-Yo te protegeré- Dice Derek sincero.

-Que???... O dios Derek que es esto?? - Dice Stiles asombrado por la escena tan hermosa que hay delante de él.

(foto de multimedia)* *escuchar audio de multimedia*

\- Prepare esto para ti- Dice Derek sonriendo con su perfecta sonrisa que enamora a quien sea.

\- No se que decir...- Dice Stiles anonadado por tantas emociones, por su mejilla se desliza una lágrima de felicidad mientas se sienta que la silla que Derek caballerosamente a sacado para el y luego lo acomoda y se sienta en frente de él.

No puede creer que todo esto lo preparo Derek para él, osea su amor platónico o ya no tan platónico al parecer, le a preparado una hermosa y al parecer deliciosa cena, y a decorado la mesa con un mantel blanco y a colocado lamparas de gas para decorar el bosque y además hay dos copas y una botella de vino para acompañar la comida y le encanta la música romántica que Derek a colocado en unas cornetas que tiene, es una de sus canciones favoritas interpretada en violín.

-Creo que sería mejor que me dejaras hablar a mi... - inicia el discurso mientras sostiene la mano de Stiles - Stiles desde hace ya un tiempo acá e sentido muchas cosas así ti, he sentido la necesidad de cuidarte y protegerte y evitar que te pase algo malo, al principio pensé que era mi lobo que quería protegerte como miembro importante de la manada pero con lo ocurrido con lo del Aswang me di cuenta que si llegaba a pasarte algo mi vida no tendría sentido, ya que estoy enamorado locamente de ti y eres mi compañero de vida.

-Dios que hermoso todo, la verdad no logro entender como alguien tan hermoso, inteligente, sexy y fuerte como tu puede fijar en alguien como yo que ni siquiera se puede defender. - Dice Stiles menospreciandose a si mismo.

\- Stiles tu eres inteligente, carismático, astuto, el miembro mas importante de la manada, el más valiente que arriesga su vida por ayudar y proteger a los demás. los dos hacemos una linda pareja juntos, juntos somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo.- Dice Derek - Quieres ser mi novio?.

-Si, claro que quiero, yo también estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo - Dice Stiles emocionado y Derek se levanta de su silla y lo besa en la boca.

Para los dos a sido el mejor beso de sus vidas, lento, romántico, sexy y delicioso que demuestra el amo se que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció este capítulo? espero que les halla gustado! si es así demuestrenlo con favoritos y comentarios.
> 
> Para este capítulo hay una meta de 14 favoritos y además hay una frase de una canción oculta a simple vista en el texto, si la descubren escriban la frase en un comentario y el nombre de la canción. Si encuentra la frase prometo actualizar pronto y como recompensa por encontrarlas el próximo capítulo abra otra cita romántica entre dos personajes del fic. Serán Lydia y Parrish? Liam y Garrett? Scott y Isaac? o tal vez Scott y Liam. o puede que Liam y Adam.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando se entero que Scott y Stiles estaban heridos y que un amigo de ellos había muerto tomo el primer avión desde París a Beacon Hills, haría lo imposible por proteger a Scott como él lo protegió cuando se quedo sin hogar y sin nadie que lo apoyara. 

Durante su estadía en París pensó mucho en sus sentimientos por Scott, al principio lo tomo solo como admiración hacia Scott, admiraba su valentia, su inocencia, su elocuencia, el líder que esta destinado a ser, su fuerza, empeño, optimismo y amor por sus seres queridos. Pero supo que se había enamoro del alpha cuando se dio cuenta que no solo lo admiraba por sus talentos ya que le empezó a gustar sus grandes y penetrantes ojos, su carita de cachorro, sus fuertes brazos, su marcado abdomen, el hermoso tatuaje de su brazo, su hermoso redondo y pequeño trasero, ama todo de él.

A el nunca le gusto allison todo fue cariño y amistad, y querer que Scott se separará de allison.

Con sus sentimientos hacia Scott más claros que nunca, con Scott herido y necesitando amor y mimos, y ya estando en Beacon Hills decidio organizar una cena romántica donde le confesaría a Scott todos sus sentimientos y espera sean correspondidos. Él y Scott siempre tuvieron cierta tensión sexual entre ellos, Isaac siempre coqueteaba con Scott en cada oportunidad que tenía, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, le sonreía siempre, acariciaba inocentemente sus brazos o sus piernas y usaba cualquier escusa como "tener frío" para abrazarse a Scott o la mas usada que aunque era de verdad siempre lo aprovechaba para dormir en la misma cama que Scott.

Flashback

Era una noche calurosa en Beacon Hills y Isaac desperto de nuevo asustado por las pesadillas con la tortura a la que lo sometía su padre constantemente, agradecía internamente que vivia con Scott, quien era el único en el mundo que lo calmaba y con sólo estar en su cama podía dormir horas como un bebé tranquilo y sin pesadillas con una sensación de confort que solo le brindaba su hermano Camden cuando vivía hasta que conoció a Scott.

Scott se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto cuando siente que a Isaac se le acelera notoriamente el corazón, otra vez tiene pesadillas, piensa. Espera que Isaac venga con el como siempre hace.

Isaac arrastra perezosamente sus pies hasta la habitación del Alpha vistiendo solo unos boxers morados y un suéter azul que le queda holgado porque es de Scott y toca tímidamente la puerta del moreno, aunque lo hace 3 veces a la semana pero igual le da pena con él.

Abre la puerta después de tocar y asoma la cabeza tímido y sonrojado.

-Otra pesadilla?- pregunta Scott con un tono de voz que tranquiliza a Isaac al instante.

Isaac responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, acto seguido Scott se rueda un poco en la cama haciendole espacio al rubio y levanta las sábanas para que entre junto a él.

-Fue muy mala?- Scott pregunta y como respuesta recibe otro asentimiento, se da la vuelta y abraza a Isaac por la espalda y cintura sin importarle que solo esta durmiéndo con unos boxers negros ajustados, abraza a Isaac mas fuerte y pega su pecho desnudo a la espalda del beta hasta que se quedan dormidos.

Fin del flashback.

Teléfono de Isaac.

Isaac: Stiles necesito un favor y es urgente?.

Stiles: Isaac estoy con Derek en una cita, que quieres?

Isaac: En una cita?! Ya son novios?! Bueno necesito que le digas a Scott que tuviste un accidente y que vaya a la playa de Beacon Hills.

Stiles: Si es una cita, si ya somos novios, ya le escribí a Scott. Que lindo que le vayas a hacer una cita sorpresa en la playa.

Isaac: Te puedo llamar mamá alpha? Ya sabes que Derek es como el papá alpha de la manada...

...visto a las 7:30pm...

Scott al recibir el mensaje de Stiles de que lo necesitaba urgentemente en la playa de Beacon Hills se monto en su moto y se dirigió a la playa.

Al llegar a la playa se bajo de su moto y camino a la playa, y puedo observar una mesa decorada para una linda cena con unas antorchas encendidas a los lados.

*ver imagen de la galería*

-Te estaba esperando- dice Isaac cuando camina hacia el vistiendo unos pantalones pegados castaño y una camisa slimfit negra lo que lo hacia ver muy sexy.

-Isaac? Que es esto? Y stiles?- dice Scott sumergido en un mar de dudas.

-Esto es para ti, stiles me hizo el favor de mentirte para que vinieras a la cena- dice Isaac y se sienta en la mesa seguido por Scott.

\- Para que es todo esto Isaac? Cuando volviste?- Pregunta Scott.

\- dejame explicarlo todo-

(Play al vídeo de multimedia)* Adele-one and only

-Scott, has estado en mi mente. Me encariñe cada día más, me perdí en el tiempo solo pensando en tu rostro, Dios solo sabe porque me ha llevado tanto tiempo dejar mis dudas aparte, tu eres lo único que quiero. No se porque estoy asustado, he estado aquí antes cada sentimiento cada palabra, lo he imaginado todo.  
Nunca sabrás si no intentas, olvida tu pasado y se simplemente mio, te reto a que me dejes ser el único. Te prometo que soy digno de que me estreches en tus brazos, ¡así que vamos!, dame una oportunidad de probar que soy el único que puede caminar esa milla hasta que comience el fin.  
He permanecido en tu pensamiento, te quedas colgado en cada palabra que digo, te pierdes en el tiempo cuando escuchas mi nombre.  
Se que no es fácil entregar tu corazón, creeme lo he aprendido, nadie es perfecto.- Y Isaac le recita y le dedica a Scott la letra de la canción que colocó de fondo para la cena.

Scott después de escuchar las palabras de Isaac sonrió más fuerte que nunca mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, se paro de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de Isaac y procedió a darle un tierno y largo beso a Isaac donde le demostró todo el amor que sentía por el.

-Isaac claro que acepto ser tu novio! te amo, siempre me gustaste y si eres capaz de dedicarme una canción tan hermosa como esa y prepararme una cena así se que vamos a ser muy felices juntos.- dice Scott y sigue besando al rubio.

-Yo también te amo Scotty.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando se hizo más tarde las nuevas parejas decidieron ir juntos a sus casas ya que quieran pasar más tiempo juntos, Derek y Stiles se fueron al loft de Derek y Scott y Isaac se fueron a la casa de Scott donde volverá a vivir Isaac según lo que la pareja habló en su cita.

Loft de Derek (Stiles y Derek)

Luego de la cita tan maravillosa que habían tenido en el bosque Stiles por fin estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Derek hacia él y Derek había quedado muy feliz ya que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Los dos se encontraban hablando sentados en el nuevo sofá del loft, Stiles hablaba mientras Derek se quedaba observando enamorado al chico tan atractivo que tenía enfrente cuando por su mente paso como sería lamer y besar cada lunar del cuerpo de Stiles, se preguntaba como sería su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas, su trasero, como se vería el cuerpo de Stiles sin esa ropa que lo escondía de él.

Stiles mientras hablaba pudo notar la mirada incesante de Derek recorrer todo su cuerpo y como inconscientemente se mordía el labio y el también se aventuró a observar el cuerpo de ese adonis que ahora tenía por novio, bajando la vista por su torso musculoso que se podía apreciar por la camisa slim fit que traía puesta, pudo observar que por debajo del pantalon del lobo se formaba un gran y palpitante bulto, lo que provocó que el castaño también de exitara y quisiera probar a su lobo.

Tímida pero lujuriosamente ambos hombres se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un sexy y apasionado beso, en el cual estaba plasmada la necesitas de tocar la piel del otro. Stiles tomó valentía y mordió el labio inferior de Derek y lo halo un poco y este gustoso recibió la lengua de su chico osado en su boca, comenzando una danza entre las dos lenguas para degustar la boca del otro y a su vez ambas lenguas se acariciaban. Stiles con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del mayor acercándose más y juntando sus cuerpos. Derek colocó una mano en la espalda baja de Stiles y con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello liso de su novio.

-Der... La mano- dice Stiles mientras Derek besa su cuello.

-Perdón- le responde el lobo un poco incómodo y sube la mano.

\- No tonto- le dice el castaño y agarra la mano de Derek y la baja hasta su trasero y la deja allí.- mucho mejor!.

Este acto de Stiles le da a Derek un poco más de seguridad en lo que hace y desabotona parte de la camisa de Stiles para besar y chupar su cuello,  el castaño como respuesta se termina de quitar la camisa y ladea el cuello dandole más espacio el pelinegro.Derek sigue besando su cuello y va bajando hasta estar a la altura de sus pezones, los lame, muerde y chupa mientras que con sus manos desabotona el pantalón de Stiles y se lo quita arrojándolo al suelo.

Stiles sube a Derek para seguir besándolo en la boca y desesperadamente le quita la camina y gira sobre el para quedar arriba, comienza a dejar un camino de besos por el pecho y abdomen de Derek y decide lamer sus abdominales marcados que saben un poco salado por el sudor, sin duda alguna es delicioso. Lentamente le quita el pantalón a Derek y sube a besarlo mientras frota su ereccion con la de Derek.

-ahh... Derek... Siii...- Gime Stiles en el oído de Derek lo cual calienta demasiado al lobo.

El castaño se arrodilla frente  Derek y baja su bóxer liberando la enorme ereccion de Derek que brinca y golpe su pecho, Stiles inconscientemente se relame los labios y engulle el miembro de Derek mientras que con una mano lo masturba y con la otra acaricia sus testículos, chupa la punta un rato y luego lo engulle todo hasta sentir la punta rosar su garganta, empieza a chupar y a lamer todo el pene del pelinegro hasta que después de un tiempo se corre dentro de la boca de Stiles y este siente correr la caliente, salada, espesa y deliciosa leche de Derek por su garganta.

Luego el castaño se da vuelta y se pone en cuatro frente a Derek, este abre la gabeta del estante que tiene cerca y saca un pote de lubricante de fresa el cual se coloca en los dedos y empieza a penetrar a Stiles con los dedos para prepararlo.

-Au eso molesta- dice Stiles entre gemidos.

-Estas seguro de esto? Podemos esperar, no hay problema- dice Derek cariñoso mientras besa sus nalgas.

-No pares, sigue, sólo, me acostumbro- Dice Stiles despacio.

-Bueno, pero si te duele sólo dime y paro-le responde el lobo.

Derek se arrodilla y empieza a lamer el agujero de Stiles y a penetrarlo con su legua para dilatarlo y que no le duela tanto- uhmm... Siii... Derek... Eso se siente muy bien- Gime sonoramente el castaño. El pelinegro sigue lamiendo con gusto y penetrandolo con la lengua ya que para el es todo un manjar disfrutar de Stiles y además con el lubricante de fresa lo hace mucho más delicioso.

Cuando siente que ya esta listo, se acomoda e introduce a Stiles suavemente y espera a que se acostumbre para dar inicio al vaivén, al pasar el tiempo sus embestidas pasaron de ser cortas y lentas a rápidas y profundas tocando cada vez la próstata de Stiles, el cual gemía el nombre de su novio como loco y se sentía en el paraíso, luego de que el lobo se corriera por segunda vez, sale delicadamente de Stiles y lo carga hasta la cama que pronto compartirán todos los días, lo acuesta con sumo cuidado y se acuesta al lado de él abrazandolo por la cintura, rápidamente ambos quedan dormimos, abrazados y desnudos después de disfrutar de su primera vez como pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo de ayer...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Scott (Scott y Isaac).

Luego de la cita sorpresa que Isaac le preparó a Scott se fueron juntos a su casa a ver una película los dos juntos acostados en la cama de Scott abrazados.

-Scott, hijo voy a...- entra Melissa al cuarto y los encuentra besándose- oh, perdón por interrumpir, debí tocar la puerta. Isaac me alegra que allas vuelto hijo, y menos mal ya están juntos, ya se habían tardado.

-Mamá!- dice Scott apenado y asombrado que su mamá lo tome con tanta naturalidad encontrar a su hijo varón besándose con otro hombre.

-Scott, hijo, tranquilo, voy a trabajar, después hablamos, usen protección y Isaac cuida a mi hijo- Dice tranquila.

-MAMÁ- grita Scott ofuscado.

-Si señora- responde Isaac.

-No me digas señora, dime Melissa, mamá, suegra...

-MAMÁ por dios no me avergüences más.

-Ok diviertanse pero con protección- dice Melissa risueña, les guiña un ojo y se va.

-Dios perdonala, que pena- Scott se tapa la cara con ambas manos luego de hablar.

-tranquilo- le dice y se sube sobre él y empieza a depositar besos por su frente, mejillas, boca, cuello y todo lo que este a su alcance.- Me quiero divertir- dice frotando su erección contra la pierna de Scott- Tienes protección?.

-Quee?! Isaac!- dice Scott avergonzado.

-Te ves tan hermoso avergonzado y nervioso me provoca comerte a besos- dice Isaac y le quita la camisa y empieza a besar su pecho y a lamer sus pezones.- Te gusta bebé?.

-..Sii..umm- Gime y se sonroja por lo que le esta haciendo Isaac, se siente nervioso porque aunque no es su primera vez con un hombre nunca lo habían tratado con tanto amor, una cita, que le diga bebé, que le bese la mejilla, dios se siente como una adolescente enamorada.

Isaac al verlo tan sonrojado y hermoso decide seguir "jugado" a seducir y ruborizar a Scott, lo que lo hace más hermoso aún. Va dejando un camino de besos por su pecho y de detiene en el camino de vellos que se esconde en parte debajo del pantalón y empieza a lamerlo mientras levanta la vista para ver a su novio a los ojos el cual de esta mordiendo el labio.

\- oh, bebé este es tu teléfono?- dice Isaac juguetón mientras acaricia la gran erección de Scott por enzima del pantalón- no lo recordaba tan grande cuando te espiaba en secreto- Dice seductoramente mientras se muerde el labio. Le desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja hasta sus piernas. Y empieza a dejar chupones en sus muslos, cerca de su paquete.

-Hoy todo lo voy a hacer yo, tengo tanto tiempo esperando hacerte mío y ya no puedo más- le baja los pantalones y empieza a lamer el pene del alpha y con su mano lo va penetrando con dos dedos mientras Scott gime como nunca en su vida, luego de una sola vez se mete todo el miembro erecto de Scott en la boca y empieza a succionar y lamer por un rato mientras que con 3 dedos lo va preparando para ser penetrado después.

Luego de que Scott se corrió en la boca de Isaac, este se relamio los labios limpiando y saboreando el semen de Scott y subió a besarlo mientras Scott se dedicó a desvestirlo y memorizar cada una de las partes del cuerpo de su novio con sus manos.Luego de una larga sesión de besos Scott se da la vuelta para que Isaac lo penetre. 

-Bebé date la vuelta quiero acerté mío mientras te miró a los ojos- le dice y lo besa en la boca mientras sube sus piernas a sus hombros y coloca una almohada en su espalda baja para que Scott este más cómodo y empieza a penetrarlo lento pero profundo haciéndole el amor.

\- umm... Bebé... Ajj... Si... Sigue, sigue, más duro, parteme en dos- gemia Scott por los cielos mientras se masturbaba y gemía el nombre de su pareja, menos mal que su mamá y Stiles no estaban en casa, hubiese sido terrible que lo escucharan gemir tan alto, sin duda no podría volver a verlos a la cara por la pena.

\- siii, bae, eres mío y yo soy tuyo, que no se te olvide.- le susurraba Isaac al oído. Mientras lo seguía penetrando con fuerza hasta que se corrieron los dos al mismo tiempo, se besaron y se quedaron dormidos desnudos y abrazados.


	18. Chapter 18

Una semana después...

-Stiles ayudame Stiles, liberame de esta pesadilla- Stiles se encontraba atado al tronco de un viejo roble en el bosque y pudo observar como en el Nemeton se encontraba la mujer de sus pesadillas pero esta vez parecía una mujer normal como cualquier otra, pero se encontraba amarrada al Nemeton con cientos de serpientes a su alrededor, de repente una serpiente entra por la boca de la mujer, la cual se encontra aterrada pero al estar atada no podía nada para evitarlo. Las serpientes se arrastraban de un lado a otro encima de la mujer, sin duda es asqueroso y tétrico.

Después de lo que parecieron horas aparece un hombre y se acerca a la mujer, mientras todas las serpientes se alegaban de ella, el hombre la desata del Nemeton, la golpea, la amordazó con un tirro y la arrojó a un lado de Stiles.

-Stiles salvame!- El castaño escuchaba la voz aterrada de la mujer como si le susurrará a su oído pero está se encontraba inconsciente y amordazada en el piso. De repente esta levanta la cabeza con una cara de terror puro y sus ojos brillan en un amarillo intenso con la pupila rasgada como un reptil.

El castaño despierta aterrado a las tres de la mañana en el loft de Derek, este se despierta sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos de Stiles y lo abraza juntandoaún más la espalda del menor a su pecho musculoso, ambos se encontraban sin camisa debido al calor, y gracias a esto el lobo pudo sentir como Stiles sudaba frío, sabiendo que eran sus pesadillas de nuevo lo besa en la sien y le acaricia suavemente el brazo esperando que se calme. Ya sabe que no se va a volver a dormir y espera que esta vez su novio si le cuente que es lo que le produce estar horribles pesadillas, ya que siempre que le pregunta le dice que no es naday que sólo fue un mal sueño.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos acurrucados en la cama descansado, luego de comer el desayuno preparado por Derek, se fue a bañar y después iría a la casa de Scott.

Derek esperó que Stiles se fuera a su casa y decidió hablar con Scott para ver si el sabía sobre que eran las pesadillas del castaño, como Stiles vivía con Scott momentáneamente, decidió mandarle un mensaje al alpha preguntandole si este sabía sobre las pesadillas de su castaño, a lo cual le respondió que no sabía sobre que eran las pesadillas pero que Stiles las había tenido desde hace tiempo y que por eso dormían en la misma cama, ya que la unica manera de calmarlo y de que durmiera un poco era tenerlo cerca abrazarlo y cuidarlo.  
Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en averiguar que era lo que perturbaba los sueños de su castaño. Por lo cual Derek todo su chaqueta y salió del loft en camino a la casa de Scott para entre los dos interrogar sutilmente a Stiles.

Casa de Scott

-Sti... Ven necesito hablar contigo, vamos a abajo- Le dice el alpha tranquilamente a su mejor amigo y le tiende su mano para que la agarre, Isaac al darse cuenta que querían hablar a solas decidió darse una ducha y quedarse arriba para que pudieran hablar abajo en privado.

Stiles sin saber lo que pasa siguió curioso a su hermano tomado de su mano, gesto que aunque lo han hecho muchas veces le hace sentir que Scott esta siendo dulce para compensar lo directo y quizás un poco hostil que puede ser a continuación.

Al llegar a bajo encuentraron a Derek sentado en el sofá, el cual se acerca a Stiles, lo besa en la frente y lo toma de la mano y lo sienta a su lado, y acaricia suavemente la mano del castaño con su pulgar.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?- Dice Stiles un poco extrañado de tantas muestras de afecto de parte de los dos lobos.

-Stiles, los dos sabemos que últimamente estas teniendo muchas pesadillas que no te dejan dormir, despiertas en la madrugada, llorando al borde de tener un ataque de pánico y los únicos que podemos calmarte somos Derek y yo- Inicia Scott.

\- Y siempre que te preguntamos sobre que son las pesadillas no nos quieres contar- Prosigue Derek.

\- Nos dimos cuenta que no son pesadillas normales y ni siquiera son tan malas como las que tenías cuando ocurrió lo del nogitsune- Derek después de que hablara Scott sintió como Stiles se tensaba así que colocó su mano en la rodilla de su novio y apreto para darle más confianza.

\- Stiles, me pude dar cuenta la otra noche que tenías numerosas marcas de arañazos en tu espalda y cuello, además de moretones en tus muñecas como si te hubiesen atado. Lo cual es imposible ya que pasamos todo el día juntos y antes no tenias marca alguna.- Le explica Derek, Stiles al no saber que hacer les cuenta todo sobre la mujer de sus pesadillas, los lobos preocupados llaman a Deaton para preguntarle que podía ser, contandole con detalle lo de los moretones y como lucía la mujer.

\- Stiles, no se como decirte esto pero Deaton cree que la mujer de tus pesadillas es el Aswang, según la mitología Azteca el Aswang se comunica con el "elegido" para que este destruya a su amo y así ella ser liberada de su maldición, además dicen que comúnmente le muestra como fue convertida a como lo es ahora, y le muestra uan fecha, ya sea del día en que el elegido acabe con el amo o que se complan los planes de el mismo.

como ya sabíamos el Aswang es una  deidad de venganza similar al kanima pero más poderoso, y que la única forma de destruirlo es que el elegido mate al amo. El elegido según lo que cree Deaton, es un humano nacido en la luna llena, que dejó una puerta abierta a lo Supernatural el mismo día que se llevó a cabo de transformación del Aswang- Le explica detenidamente Scott.

\- Ósea que si no actuamos pronto y acabamos con su amo...

-Si, Stiles, vendrán por ti- dice Derek.

-Pero todavía no sabemos si el amo sabe que tu eres el elegido- Le dice Scott lo que calma un poco a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!, como verán he decido continuar con el fic aunque el reto no se allá cumplido aún pero no importa, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar.
> 
> Se que este capítulo es un poco chimbo pero es para introducir al tema. Igual esperó que sea de su agradó, si es así demuestrenlo por comentarios y favoritos.  
> 
> PD: El Aswang será interpretado por la hermosa Eiza Gonzalez. Y las imágenes de este capítulo vienen de su serie "From dusk till dawn" y la escena de las serpientes, pero sólo eso.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Stiles, hermano tranquilo, por ahora estamos en ventaja de que el amo del Aswang no sabe que tu eres el elegido y según lo que dice Deaton hay que esperar que el Aswang vuelva a atacar y a que se comunique contigo para saber más de quien es el amo y tenderle una trampa paea así poder acabar con él.- Le dice Scott para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

-Scott, no entiendes, eso significa que yo... Yo tengo que...- Stiles no podía hablar, el pensar que el tenía que matar a alguien lo hacia sentir sucio, sin importar que esta personas fuera el amo no se sentía bien al tener que matar a alguien.

-Amor, tranquilo, cuando sea el momento lo resolveremos juntos.-le responde el beta a su novio preocupado por él y tratando de calmarlo.

-Ya se! Porque no vamos todos juntos al club del centro esta noche para pasar tiempo en manada y distraernos y podemos ayudar a Liam y a Garrett para que por fin estén juntos y ya no tener que oler su tensión sexual.- Dice el Alpha en un claro intento de despejar la mente de su amigo.

-Oh yo desde hace tiempo quiero ir al club pero Derek no quiere venir conmigo- Responde haciendo un tierno puchero.

Derek lo ve y duda si ir, y puede ver atrás de Stiles a Scott con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo con sus ojos rojos retadores para que complazca al castaño. 

-*suspira* esta bien, yo voy contigo- Dice sin emoción alguna.

*En el club*

Lydia y Parrish fueron los últimos en llegar, la pelirroja vestía un vestido negro y ajustado que asentuaba su figura y su acompañante vestía unos señidos jeans, una franela cuello en V marron y una chaqueta negra. Lydia camino hasta el fondo a buscar a sus amigos mientras Parrish iba a buscar algo que beber, le molesto que la dejara sola apenas llegar pero dejo pasar que la abandonara otra vez.

Cuando llega a la mesa se siente orgullosa porque una vez cada mil años toda la manada se viste bien en la misma ocasión, prácticamente la mayoría aconsejados por ella de como vestirse para salir. Stiles llevaba unos pantalones ajustados grises con una camisa negra slim fit y con un botón desabrochado para lucir más sexual ( consejo suyo por supuesto), Derek (quien no dejó que lo aconsejara como vestirse y la verdad no necesitaba mucha ayuda) traída su típica chaqueta de cuerpo y jeans y sostenía la mano de Stiles con la de él.

Isaac y Scott estaban muy tiernos juntos, Lydia se pudo dar cuenta que el rubio usaba una camisa azul rey que era de Scott y el alpha llevaba una camisa gris de su pareja, Garrett vestía una chemise de marca negra y Liam una camisa negra, ambos combinados "accidentalmente" (Todos siguiendo sus consejos).  
Natalie traía un vestido rosa que la hacia parecer una princesa, Nick traía una chaqueta negra abierta con una camiseta azul que resaltaban sus ojos y Adán una camisa morada y lucía como todo un donjuan (Estos tres no necesitaban sus consejos de vestimenta ya que siempre estaban impecables y sus gustos eran parecidos a los de la pelirroja.

-Lyd que bueno que ya llegaste- Le dice Stiles y la braza. Estos dos con el tiempo se habían muelto grandes amigos.

-¿Oye y tu novio Parrish?- Le pregunta Adam.

\- Veo que ya te dejó plantada otra vez pero tranquila aquí estoy yo- Decía Nick en un intento de zonar coqueto pero era realmente torpe en ese sentido.

-Nick!! Mejor callate, la sutileza no es lo tuyo- Le dice Natalie.

-Tranquila Nat, y para que sepas Nick, Parrish mi novio esta comigo y fue por unos tragos- Dice Lydia resaltando la parte de " mi novio".

*Play a la música* Shakira - You don't care about me.

-Segura que sólo esta por unos tragos?- le dice Nick, el cual resive una patada por parte de su hermana por debajo de la mesa para que deje de hablar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Lydia y se voltea para buscar a Parrish con la mirada, y lo que encuentra no le gusto para nada!.

Parrish se encontraba al otro lado del club, en el área del bar mientras se besaba con una castaña y la agarraba por la cintura, ajeno a las miradas de toda la manada, algunas de reproche, otras de odio y una de dolor y decepción.

Lydia se paro de la mesa y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco a Parrish y a la castaña, los separó y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Parrish, se volteo a la castaña y dijo - Todo tuyo.

\- Lydia amor espera, no me dejes!- Fue Parrish detrás de ella y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la manada reunida, Stiles no dudó en pararse y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a Parrish, este se molesto e hizo brillar sus ojos retando a Stiles y levantalo la mano con el propósito de golpearlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Derek, Scott, Liam y Garrett se encontraban parados en medio de ambos, haciendo brillar sus ojos amenazadoramente para proteger a su castaño, por lo cual Parrish se dio la vuelta y salió del club antes de ser atacado por tantos hombres lobo por haberse osado a levantarle la mano a Stiles.

-Lyd, perdón, se que fui un idiota y no debi...- 

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa- Lydia interrumpió a Nick antes de que siguiera con sus disculpas, la verdad ella no estaba molesta con él, ni triste por Parrish, sólo se sentía decepcionada.

Mientras la noche transcurría Lydia recordaba todos los momentos que había tenido con Parrish, tanto buenos como malos. Pudo recordar como solían bailar juntos y también recordó como muchas veces la dejaba sola o plantada sin preocuparse por ella y sus sentimientos, muchas veces se sentía decepcionada pero al verlo a los ojos cuando se disculpaba podía notar culpa y en el fondo una buena persona, podía ver un campeón en sus ojos, pero todo se desvaneció cuando lo vio con la castaña y le rompió su corazón.

-Lyd, estas bien?- pregunta Stiles mientras le sonríe un poco para animarla, sacándola del mar de pensamientos en el cual de encontraba sumergida.

\- Si, estoy bien, él no se preocupaba por mi, si lo hiciera me hubiese dejado ir y no hubiese venido detrás mío para que lo perdonase. Gracias por cuidar de mi- Le dice sincera mientras sonríe.

-No es nada.


	20. Chapter 20

Luego de que el ambiente se aligerada un poco después de lo sucedido con Parrish, siguieron todos juntos sentados en la mesa. Lydia en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de dejar el club pero decidió quedarse junto a sus amigos y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido.

Esa noche era muy especial, sin importar lo ocurrido anteriormente la manada siguió con su plan. 

Liam y su hermana Natalie se habían alejado del grupo hacia el bar como lo tenían planeado, Natalie lo distraería mientras se le daban los últimos toques a la sorpresa y se preparaba todo. Sin saber que también había una sorpresa para ella.

\- ¿Están listos ya?- Preguntó Stiles emocionado por la sorpresa que había ayudado a idear.

-Sii, todo listo!- Decía Adam.

-¿Listos para que?- Cuestiona Nick.

-Garrett se le va a declarar a Liam y Adam va a hacer algo romántico por Natalie- Dice Scott orgulloso de sus betas.

\- ¿Y por que a mi no me contaron nada?- Dice Nick con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Es que eres demasiado chismoso y lo podías aruinar!- Le contesta Adam, lo cual hiere a Nick, no sólo le duele que nadie confíe en él, si no que se lo diga la persona a la que ama y que además esta este con su hermana. El castaño sólo se queda callado y asiente triste mientras sufría de horribles celos.

-¿Garrett estas listo?- Pregunta Lydia cuando llega del escenario ya cuando esta todo listo para que suban Adam y Garrett.

-S-si eso creo- Dice muy nervioso.

-Vamos todo va a salir perfecto- Stiles los anima antes de escribirle a Natalie. - Todo listo!.

La castaña y su hermano caminan de vuelta a la mesa y de sientan.

-¿Y Garrett?- Pregunta Liam.

\- Esta canción esta dedicada a una persona muy especial en el público de la cual estoy completamente enamorado -Dice Garrett al micrófono, escuchándose claramente en todo el club. Liam instantaneamente reconoce su voz y se voltea a verlo asombrado.

\- También me gustaría dedicárselo a mi chica especial, Nat te amo!- Dice Adam antes de empezar y Natalie se ruboriza por la sorpresa de su novio.

*play al audio de multimedia* Jason Mraz- I won't give up.

*Garrett le canta a Liam, mientras Adam toca la guitarra y canta los coros dedicandoselo a Natalie*.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?.

Liam se emociona al escuchar la dulce voz de Garrett cantar su canción favorita y sabe que esa persona especial de la que habla es él, por lo cual se ruboriza y le sonrie, Garrett sigue cantando haciendo contacto visual con Liam.

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find.

Liam se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la armoniosa voz del rubio, desde que lo escucho la primera vez se le erizaron los vellos y se sentía vivo y feliz al escucharlo, siempre que ocurría algo horrible o estaba triste Garrett le cantaba para alegrarlo, y el castaño pasaba horas solo escuchándolo cantar cualquier canción antigua o a la moda.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.

Natalie y Liam sin darse cuenta sueltan varias lágrimas de alegría y de emoción por el hermoso mensaje de la canción.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Garrett se acerca cantando hacia la mesa y acaricia suavemente la mejilla del menor mientras toma su mano.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it).

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up.

La canción acaba y el rubio limpia las lágrimas qe corren por las mejillas de su castaño y sonríe mientras de la un corto beso en la nariz lo que hace que el menor se ruborice aún más y su sonrisa se amplíe, aunque parezca imposible.

\- Te amo Li- Susurra y lo besa delicadamente en los labios. -¿Quieres ser mi novio?.

-S-si, claro que si- Se besan nuevamente y se abrazan, Natalie y Adam hacen lo mismo, mientras el club se llena de aplausos y silbidos, más que todo por parte de la manada.

Más tarde...

La manada sigue en el club bebiendo y charlando, pasando un buen momento, luego de la hermosa interpretación de Garrett y Adam las parejas de la manada se hicieron más inseparables que antes (como si fuera posible) charlando entre todos pero mostrándose afecto, ya sea con cortos besos, abrazos por la cintura, manos entrelazadas o toques sutiles en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? -Susurra Liam pequeño recostado en el pecho de su ahora novio mientras lo abraza aún más.

-Lo se pequeño- Le dice mientras sonríe y besa su cabeza y lo acomoda sentándolo en su regazo pero sin soltar su abrazo, para que Liam se acomode mejor en su pecho.


End file.
